Afire Love
by Daeveana
Summary: Dans un monde où Stiles est un chasseur assoiffé de vengeance et où la famille Hale est vivante, le destin a décidé de changer les choses et de provoqué ce que personne n'aurait imaginé. La série ne m'appartient pas, les personnages n'ont plus, mais je suis en cours de négociation x)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous et toutes, voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il est très (trop) court :)

Rating K+ (Evolution au long de la fanfic :))

Plusieurs Pairing :3

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Prologue

Âgé de seulement 16 ans, Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme très intelligent. Seulement il est obsédé par la vengeance, celle de la mort de sa mère, provoqué par la plus jeune de la famille Hale, Cora. Aidé des Argent, celui-ci va devenir un des chasseur les plus expérimenté de son âge.

Pourtant un élément va changer ses plans.

Dans un monde où Stiles est un chasseur assoiffé de vengeance et où la famille Hale est vivante, le destin a décidé de changer les choses et de provoqué ce que personne n'aurait imaginé.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vais poster le chapitre 1 demain :)

~ Daeveana ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et comme prévue voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction ;) **_

_**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient a pas l'histoire et ce que j'en fais :3 Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, même si je négoce Jeff les gardes ( sont trop perf' c'pour ça x) )**_

_**Merci pour vos Review qui font vraiment plaisir :) **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) **_

_**Bonne lecture et Enjoy! :p**_

_**~ Daeveana ~**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

La vie de Stiles Stilinski bascula un certain mardi soir. Alors que ce jeune homme rentrait de chez son meilleur ami, Scott, il trouva sa mère couché sur le sol de la cuisine avec une jeune demoiselle a ses côtés. En regardant de plus près, il reconnu Cora Hale qui avait la bouche et les mains en sang. La jeune fille grogna avant de s'échapper par la porte de derrière. Stiles vis sa mère, sans vie, avec la gorge déchiqueter. Il pleura, hurla même avant de téléphoné a son père et au fois les infirmiers et médecins sur place déclarèrent l'heure du décès.

Oui c'est un certain mardi soir que Stiles et John Stilinski virent leurs vie s'envolée en même temps que celle de cette femme qu'ils aimaient tellement. Claudia Stilinski.

xxxxxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent n'étaient pas très gaie. Stiles et John n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Le plus jeune ne parlais plus, a personne, accusant son meilleur ami du décès de sa mère, parce que si Scott ne l'avais pas appeler en pleurant, alors Stiles n'aurais pas été chez lui et aurais pu sauver sa mère. Tandis que son père s'était renfermé dans son travail de shérif. Il ne rentrais que tard le soir et partais très tôt le matin.

Un mois après l'enterrement de sa mère, Stiles partis chez les Argent. Les Argent était une famille de chasseur de loup-garou, les Hale étant une famille de loup-garou, Stiles s'était mis en tête de se venger en tuant jeune Hale, et donc pour apprendre comment faire quoi de mieux qu'une famille de chasseur. Évidemment, il n'allais pas débarquer près de Chris Argent en lui expliquant sa vengeance, non il serait plus malin, plus subtile.

Il pris ses clés de voiture puis partis chez les Argent. Il salua Kate ainsi qu'Allison avant de demander a Chris de s'isoler pour pouvoir discuté.

**\- Que me vaux ta visite Stiles ?**

**\- Comme vous le savez maintenant, Scott est un loup ainsi que Isaac, Erica et Boyd.**

**\- Effectivement, et leur Alpha est Derek Hale c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui ce Hale,** cracha le plus jeune**, voilà, moi étant un humain, j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez comment me défendre si un jour je venais a être en danger.**

**\- Ceci me semble être un bon choix, écoute Stiles, je vais en parler a Kate et Allison et nous allons commencer tes entraînements après tout, avec ce qui est arrivé a Claudia, je comprends ta peur.**

Stiles souris en remerciant Chris. Non loin de là, une petite oreille discrète avait entendu l'intégralité de la conversation. Allison se demanda pourquoi Stiles voulais se protégé, il n'avais pas confiance en la meute, en l'Alpha ? Voulait-il seulement se défendre comme il l'avait dit a son père. La jeune fille pris son téléphone avec l'intention d'envoyer un message a Scott, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en se disant que finalement, si Stiles voulais se défendre contre des loups, il n'avait pas tord.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les jours défilaient et Stiles devenait de plus en plus agile et fort. Chris était fière des efforts que fournissait le jeune homme. Un matin, alors que Stiles se réveilla, il fût surpris par la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre. Après s'être frotter les yeux deux fois, il se leva avant de plaquer l'homme contre le mur. Celui-ci lui pris le poignet et le jeta au sol. Se relevant, Stiles constata de qui il s'agissait et ce demandait alors pourquoi ce monstre de Derek Hale était ici, a deux mètres de lui. Il se regarda d'un air prédateur avant de dire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hale ?!**

**\- Je voulais te prévenir, inutile d'apprendre a te défendre contre des loups, sache que nous serons toujours plus fort que vous.**

_**« N'oublie jamais que tu es plus fort qu'un loup. Il suffit qu'une balle d'aconit tue-loup pour le paralysé et même le tué »**_

Stiles se souvient alors de la phrase dite par Chris puis pris discrètement une dague qui était posée sur son bureau, sous une pile de feuille, puis s'approcha furtivement de Derek, le blessant sur le bras gauche. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais le blesser saignait un peu.

Derek jeta Stiles loin de lui en riant.

**\- Chris Argent ne t'a dont rien appris gamin ! Tu ne peux pas me bles...**

Derek ne finit pas sa phrase puis se mit a pâlir. Il regarda sa blessure qui virait déjà au noir. Il cria de douleur avant de regarder Stiles avec une colère innommable.

**\- Aconit Tue-loup. Tu as mal ? C'est bête hein ? Tu t'approche de moi, et il se passera bien pire.**

Pour une fois Stiles était le dominant, le plus fort et cela lui plaisait. Derek grogna avant de sortir de la chambre. Stiles se sentis fière, fière de ne plus être la victime. Il s'habilla avant de partir en direction du lycée.

Arrivé a celui-ci, Stiles vis Lydia, Jackson ainsi qu'Allison et Scott. Il les salua avant de rejoindre les s'inquiétait beaucoup de la solitude et du manque de dialogue de Stiles. Lui qui avais l'habitude de parler, se fait discret et silencieux.

xxxxxxx

Après le cours, Stiles vis Cora et Peter qui quittèrent le parking. Alors que le jeune homme se sentis soudainement en colère, il entendis une voix derrière lui.

**\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... J'ai a te parler tu viens une seconde ?**

**\- Euh.. Oui Lydia.**

La jeune blonde vénitienne le pris par le bras et montèrent dans la Jeep du jeune homme.

**\- Derek nous a dis que tu l'avais blesser, sans raison. Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas en ce moment ?**

**\- Tout va très bien Lydia crois moi, Derek m'a seulement fais peur ce matin, et tu sais que depuis le décès de ma mère, j'ai vraiment peur de tout.**

Stiles se sentit pathétique de prendre la mort de sa mort comme excuse, mais il le fallait, il fallait que personne ne se doutent de ce qu'il préparait, pas même la fille qu'il aimais éperdument depuis ses 10 ans.

Lydia quant a elle se sentis coupable et désolée pour lui. C'est vrai que depuis que le jeune homme avait perdu sa mère, il n'était plus le même, mais Lydia et les autres se disaient que ça allait lui passer et que tout irais mieux.

Lydia s'excusa avant de lui claquer un baiser sur la joue et de sortir de la voiture. Stiles souffla, « C'était moins une » pensa-t-il.

Il devait agir normalement, leurs parler, mais comment faire lorsque vos amis étaient des loups et que leurs Alpha était aussi le frère de celle que vous voulez tuer.

Parlant de Derek, il n'était pas réellement un Alpha. Le seule Alpha Hale était Talia, sa mère, mais ayant 'adopté' des louveteaux, cela faisait de lui un Alpha par procuration. Stiles n'haïssait pas cette famille au complet, mais seulement ceux qu'ils étaient des loups.

Une fois chez lui, il salua son père puis monta dans sa chambre. Il boucla la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se jeter dans son lit et pleura. Comme a peu près chaque soir, ses rêves étaient des cauchemars, il revoyait sans cesse sa mère sur le sol, Cora entrain de le regarder étrangement.

xxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Allison lui appris a maîtriser une arbalète, chose que curieusement Stiles contrôla rapidement. Afin de ne blesser personne, les deux jeunes s'étaient installer au cœur de la forêt, près de la propriété des Hale.

Stiles lançaient une énième flèche contre le mur lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Des bruits de craquements de branche, le bruissement des vêtements se frottant. Allison s'empara du deuxième arc puis se mis en position de combat, dos a Stiles.

**\- Qui est là ?** Cria la jeune femme.

Le silence régna en maître dans cet forêt, personne ne répondis a la question de la jeune Argent, pourtant ils le savaient, ils le sentaient, quelqu'un les observait, une personne était présente.

Le bruit continué de se déplacer tel de la fumée, Stiles se saisit d'une flèche qu'il plaça sur l'arbalète. Il pris une dose d'air, souffla puis tira lorsque l'ombre passa devant lui.

Les deux plus jeunes entendirent un gémissement de douleur, Stiles l'avait touché, mais qui était-il ?

Ils s'approchèrent, et ceux qu'ils virent fis paniquer la jeune Argent, mais rendait fière le jeune chasseur.

Il avait toucher un loup-garou.

Ce que Stiles n'avait pas prévue, c'était que le loup en question n'était pas un Hale.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) J'espère que vous aimez :)

Prochain chapitre demain :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dîtes bonjour au deuxième chapitre ^^ **_

_**Comme toujours rien ne m'appartiens x( **_

_**Chapitre en retard, (d'habitude je poste le matin), je me suis cassée la cheville donc j'étais occupée x) **_

**Enjoy ^^**

_**Reviews réponse ^^ **_

yumi-elfeuw : Ehéh c'était Scott, tu es fâchée parce que tu as cherchée ? x) :3 Merci a toi pour ta review :)

brookedaviiis :C'est comme si le caïd de ton bahut allait se plaindre vers l'intello x) Non personne ne sais que Cora a tuée Claudia a part Stiles ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

noemierysh4 : Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plat car je t'avoue qu'en écrivant le début, j'ai eu peur que personne ne rentre dans mon délire :) En tout cas merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

**\- Tu as tiré sur moi ! Mais ça va pas Stiles, d'abord Derek, maintenant moi, mais tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?** Hurla le plus jeune.

Stiles regardais son meilleur ami, assis dans l'herbe, avec une flèche plantée dans son abdomen. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un homme qu'il ne connaissais que trop bien, arriva près de Scott avant de lui retirer la flèche d'un coup sec. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas contaminée de poison, la blessure du jeune Scott se refermais immédiatement, tandis que Derek le regardais méchamment.

**\- Je suis désolé Scott, pourquoi tu nous observais ?** S'excusa Allison.

**\- Nous nous entraînions Allison.** Pesta Derek

-** Évidemment, tu veux me tuer mon meilleur ami aussi peut-être.** Murmura Stiles.

**\- Je te demande pardon ?!** Répliqua instantanément Derek.

Stiles ne répondis pas, préférant soutenir le regard du plus vieux avec un air de défi. Décidément les Hale n'avaient pas finit de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et ça, sa le rendais fou. Hale pris Scott par le bras et tout deux partirent du lieu de conflit comme ci de rien n'était. Allison regardais Stiles avant de s'approcher de lui.

-** Stiles... Explique moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu as presque faillit tuer mon petit ami.**

**\- J'ai eu peur, il a débarquer de nul part.. Je vais bien Allison, vraiment.**

Stiles ramassa l'arbalète ainsi que les flèches puis rentra chez lui, ce Hale l'avait énervé. Il ne souhaitais que rentrer chez lui et dormir.

Allison quant a elle, fit de même lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme tracer la route. Une fois a la maison elle surpris une conversation particulièrement mystérieuse.

**« Comment ça tout n'es pas prêt ? Dylan, dois-je te préciser que nous passons a l'attaque dans une semaine ? »**

**« …. »**

**« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de réparer ses affaires, tu as 5 jours. Je les veux tous mort, sauf mon petit chouchou évidement. »**

Allison recula vivement, portant ses deux mains devant sa bouche. De qui diable sa tante parle-t-elle ? Et quel plan ? Celle-ci pris son téléphone puis téléphone en premier lieu a Stiles pour lui en parler, au cas ou son père aurait mentionner ce 'projet'. Ensuite elle appela son petit ami, qui lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, pourtant la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter, ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser.

C'est un jeudi soir qu'Allison se coucha avec tant de question en tête qu'elle en fit des cauchemars.

xxxxxx

Derek Hale était assis a côté de sa sœur lorsqu'une personne hurla dans le manoir. Se transformant légèrement, il monta a l'étage, ou le bruit avait eu lieu, puis vis que Peter s'amusait a chatouiller, Cora, sa plus jeune sœur. Celui-ci se détendis, rétracta ses griffes et ses crocs puis souria.

Il partis s'allonger sur son lit avant de se souvenir que la pleine lune était dans 5 jours. Derek avait arrêter de s'inquiéter lors des pleine lune, tout le monde savais se contrôler hormis Cora et Malia, les deux plus jeunes. Une routine était toujours installé lors de ce jour spéciale, Derek sortais, Laura aussi, et les autres s'installaient dans la cave du manoir, afin de contrôler les plus jeunes.

Oui Derek avait arrêter de se méfier des nuit de pleine lune, et ça depuis longtemps.

**\- Derek, maman a dit que tu devais allez voir Laura pour la convaincre de rester avec nous pour la pleine lune, parce que déjà que toi tu pars alors.. Et puis si Malia me mordait comme la dernière fois hein ?**

Cora avait 14 ans, elle aimais jouée avec son frère Derek, embêter son oncle, Peter et manger des glaces. En revanche elle détestait les macaronis au fromage, Kate Argent et sa cousine Malia. L'adolescente fit la moue en regardant son aîné.

**\- Bien Cora, j'irais lui parler, et si Malia te mord, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais bien que tu ne craint rien.**

**\- Et si elle mord Lia c'est pas grave aussi ? Faut lui mettre une muselière moi j'dis !**

**\- Dans ce cas il en faut une pour toi aussi,** répondis Talia, leurs mère.

Lia était une des rare humaine de la famille Hale. Cette petite fille âgée de 4 ans est une nièce éloignée, de Peter et Talia, dont les parents sont décédés peu de temps après sa naissance.

Cora pris un livre puis partis s'isoler dans un coin du manoir, de tout manière, elle se faisait toujours recalée, pensa celle-ci.

Derek quand a lui, partis voir Laura, dans l'espoir de la convaincre de ne pas venir avec lui cette fameuse nuit, qui avait lieu dans 3 jours. Mais celle-ci était têtue et refusa évidement la demande de son cadet, qui commença rapidement a virée au rouge.

**\- Ecoute moi bien Laura Hale, tu va rester ici et c'est tout !**

**\- C'est a toi de m'écouter Derek, j'ai 3 ans de plus que toi, alors déjà tu me dois le respect et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas sortir alors que tu en a le droit.**

**\- Parce que j'ai une meute a m'occuper moi ! Je n'y peux rien si tu n'a personne pour te protéger gamine !**

Le coup partis. Laura avait giflé son frère qui se calma avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Si jamais tu sors, je laisserai un de mes louveteaux s'acharner sur toi c'est clair ?**

Laura hocha la tête et regarda son frère quitter sa chambre. Après avoir soufflé l'air qu'elle avait retenue durant la menace de son frère, elle se glissa sous la couverture.

xxxxxxxx

Allison faisait un compte a rebours depuis qu 'elle avait entendu la fameuse conversation de sa tante. Il ne restais que 22 heures. Dans 22 heures un drame allait se produire et elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agirait. La jeune fille se réveilla a cause d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

« **\- Oui ?** Fit-elle d'une voix endormie.

**\- Allison c'est Scott, je voulais savoir si tu savais ou était Stiles ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas Scott, il est rentré chez lui hier, on devais s'entraîner ce matin mais il m'a envoyer un sms pour dire qu'il annulait.**

**\- Ok.** Scott raccrocha. »

Allison se leva puis enfila un pull. Alors qu'elle se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de manger des céréales au miel, ses préférées, elle entendis sa tante parler avec ça mère.

**\- Tout est prêt Katie ?** Demanda sa mère.

**\- Oui, tout est prêt, ils sont enfermés, quand aux autres ont attends ce soir.** Affirma Kate.

-** Et bien voilà de quoi me réjouir.**

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, des tas de questions se posaient, elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre, s'habilla, puis sortis immédiatement de la chambre puis pris la direction du loft de Derek. Le petit déjeuner ne sera pas pour ce matin.

xxxx

Scott McCall avait reçu un appel du shérif ce matin, lui demandant si son fils avait passé la nuit chez lui. Scott lui avait répondu que non et c'est cela qui lui mis la puce a l'oreille. Stiles était partis de chez Allison hier soir et n'était pas chez lui ce matin.

Il pris son iPhone puis téléphona a Derek. Messagerie. Il refit la manœuvre cinq fois avant de laisser tomber. Derek ne répondais pas, ce soir c'était la pleine lune et Stiles a littéralement disparu. Soudainement le jeune homme sentis que tout avait un lien. Il pris les clés de sa moto puis partis en direction de chez Derek. Il lui fallait des explications.

Arrivés sur place, le couple découvrit de la meute entière c'était réuni.

Tous n'avait qu'une question en tête.

**Où sont Derek et Stiles ?**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimez ce chapitre :) **

**Je vous mets le troisième demain :) **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, fav' et follow. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voici le chapitre 3. **_

_**Personne ne m'appartiens et la série n'ont plus :3**_

_**Enjoy les enfants ! :3**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

Réponse Reviews chap. 2.

brookedaviiis Comme tu peux voir, Cora le vis bien x) OUi Kate est toujours cette sal*pe manipulatrice ( Sorry j'laime pas x-x) merci pour ta review 3

Kyubea Non personne ne le sais, car Stiles a fermer ça ch'tiote bouche (pour une fois x)) MMDDDRRR Si ils sont partis faire des cachotteries, on va les laisser hein :p Merci pour ta review 3

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en se maudissant lui même. Il était couché sur une surface dur, qu'il suspecta être le sol de sa chambre, il en déduit alors qu'il a chuté de son lit pendant la nuit. Seulement voilà, lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était bel et bien par terre, mais pas dans sa chambre, non, il était dans un endroit qu'il lui était inconnu. Il regardais autour de lui et vis deux choses. D'une part il était enfermé dans une sorte de cage, faite d'un métal qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'autre part il n'étais pas seul. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait un homme, inconscient. Cet homme Stiles aurait pu le reconnaître juste à son odeur. Il s'agissait de Derek Hale, son ennemi. Stiles cru tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit l'aîné. S'approchant, tout en se méfiant, le jeune homme remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le plus vieux.

**\- Hale ! Tu m'entends ? Derek réponds !**

Le-dit Hale grognait, il semblait avoir terriblement mal. Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait a l'aidé, Derek le projeta loin dans la cage. Le corps de Stiles s'écrasa contre le métal et sa respiration se coupa. L'adolescent resta assis dans son coin et observa le plus vieux. Celui-ci toucha le métal afin de briser la barre.

Un bruit sourd, un grognement, un hurlement.

Derek se retrouva coucher sur le sol alors que du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Du poison, il y avait du poison semblable a de l'aconit sur le métal. La cage entière en était recouverte. Stiles lui, se contenta de rester dans son coin sans rien dire, il ne savait pas si il devait avoir peur de Derek ou de la ou les personnes qui les avait enfermés ici.

xx

Soudainement une porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde entra accompagnée de deux hommes. Les deux prisonniers ne mirent pas longtemps avant de la reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Kate Argent, la tante d'Allison et accessoirement la petite amie de Hale. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

**\- Que faisons nous ici Kate !** Souffla Derek.

**\- Derek, Derek.. Comment as-tu pu pensée que je t'aimais. Cela paraît évident, je veux dire, tu es un monstre, toi et ta famille et je suis une chasseuse. Alors nous sommes nés pour nous détester. Vois-tu ce compte a rebours ? Il reste 1 heure. Dans 60 minutes et pas une de plus, ta famille périra dans les flammes.**

**\- Ils ne te laisserons pas faire...** répondis Derek d'une voix brisée.

**\- Ils sont déjà pris au piège, dans la cave que j'ai pris soin de remplir d'aconit et d'autre poison semblable. J'espère que tu leurs a dit au revoir. Ah et, inutile d'essayer de sortir, la cage est conçut pour qu'aucun loup ne sorte. A plus tard Derek.**

Les trois individus sortirent tandis que le loup était dévasté. Il se rappela de la dernière conversation qu'il eu avec Laura, du dernier sourire de Cora, de Malia, du dernier câlin de sa mère. Le plus vieux se leva et hurla, le compte a rebours défilait devant eux, 55:21 minutes.

Stiles était impuissant devant cette scène, il aurait vu l'aider, quoi que non en faite, il ne voulais pas l'aider, après tout, elle allait tuer Cora.

**\- Conçut pour qu'aucun loup ne sorte... Stiles, tu peux sortir toi !**

**\- T'es vraiment abrutis ou quoi, le métal est bien trop résistant et je ne suis pas assez translucide pour passer a travers.**

**\- MOI je pourrais faire en sortes des les déplacés. Stiles s'il te plaît, il faut sauver ma famille.**

**\- NON !**

Derek le regarda méchamment puis sortis crocs et griffes. Il s'approcha du plus jeune, qui, s'enfuit a l'autre bout de la cage.

**\- Comment ça non ? Tu vas m'aider Stiles, tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre une personne non ?**

**\- Je ne t'aiderais pas Derek laisse tomber.**

**\- Mais je ne te demande pas la Lune, seulement de les aider ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas !**

**\- Parce que c'est CORA qui a tuée ma mère putain !**

Stiles lâcha cette phrase telle une bombe, bombe qui mis Derek K,O. 24.45 minutes, affichait à présent le compteur. Derek revit le sourire de Cora. Comment celle-ci avait-elle pu faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux. Certes elle était jeune et facilement incontrôlable, mais cela n'était pas une raison. Soudainement tout pris forme dans l'esprit de Derek. A présent qu'il savait, il compris pourquoi Stiles s'était tant entraîner avec les Argent. Ce n'était pas pour se protéger comme il l'avait revendiquer mais pour se venger. Il pris Stiles par le cou et le plaqua contre la cage.

-** Tu as voulu tuer ma sœur ? Mais ça va pas espèce d'abrutis d'adolescent. Réglé la violence par la violence au lieu de nous avertir.**

**\- Et vous n'aurez rien fait ! Je la tuerais ta sœur et c'est pour cela que je refuse d'aller aidée ta famille, elle doit mourir.**

xxxxx

19,35 minutes. 18,20 minutes.

Les deux hommes ne se regardait plus, et était a l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Derek se mis doucement a pleuré. Sa famille allait mourir et cela a cause d'un môme prétentieux et stupide. Alors qu'il allait tout bonnement devenir fou, il vit une petite main se poser sur son genou gauche. Il repoussa celle-ci puis plaqua Stiles contre le sol avant de se positionné au dessus de lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**\- Stiles... Il y a des humains dans cette maison, une petite de 4 ans par exemple. Ou encore Julian qui en a 22. Ils ne sont pas tous Cora. Certes Peter est étrange, Malia est drôle quoi qu'une peu folle, Laura est une emmerdeuse invétérée, mais ils ne sont pas Cora. Je t'en supplie de toute mon âme Stiles, Sauve les.**

Le jeune regardais les yeux larmoyants de Derek. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes.

Il fit un choix, il avait pris une décision.

xxxx

Scott McCall avait entrepris avec l'aide de la meute de faire des recherches pour retrouver leurs Alpha et leur ami. Cela faisait 45 minutes qu'ils cherchaient lorsque l'un d'eux eu l'idée d'aller vers le manoir des Hale. Ce qu'ils y virent les rendis stupéfait. Le manoir était en feu, complètement. Scott voulu approcher lorsqu'il sentis une vive douleur a la jambe droite. Une personne venait de lui tiré une flèche dans la jambe. La meute se reculèrent alors, priant qu'il n'y ai personne dans la bâtisse.

La réponse fût vite arriver lorsqu'il vit un jeune courir et entré a l'intérieure.

Scott hurla, mais rien n'y faisait, son meilleur ami venait de se sacrifier.

xxxx

Stiles avait chaud, le feu était autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas la maison mais trouva facilement la cave a cause des cris qui provenait de celle-ci. A côté de la porte de trouvais une pince coupe-chaîne. Stiles la prit, vira la chaîne qui les retenaient en otage, puis fit sortir les membre de la famille. Une fois tout le monde dehors, celui-ci allait ressortir de la pièce, lorsque soudainement quelqu'un l'enferma et remis la chaîne qui était là quelques minutes plus tôt.

Stiles vis Cora le regarder en souriant.

**\- Merci Genim, mais toi tu restes la. Adieu et passe le bonjour a ta chère mère.**

Stiles se mis a hurler autant que ses poumons le pouvais alors que la fumée envahissait la pièce. Cette fois-ci était la bonne, il allait mourir. L'air se fît de plus en plus rare, les flammes se rapprochèrent, il entendis des poutres tombées puis rien.  
C'est en sauvant la famille qu'il haïssait le plus, que Stiles se mis le plus en danger, quel ironie.

xxxx

Talia Hale était dehors, devant la bâtisse, vérifiant que tout les membres de sa meute était sortis et sain et sauf. Les plus touchés furent Lia et et Julian qui avait quelques brûlure superficiel. Étant humains, celle-ci laisserons certainement des cicatrises. Talia fut soulagée, puis se demanda ou était passé la personne qui les avait aidée. Ses pensées furent interrompu par son fils, Derek, qui s'approcha de Cora avant de la giflée.

**\- Pauvre gamine, ou est Stiles !**

**\- Je ne sais pas,** souria-t-elle.

Derek la jeta a terre avant de se précipiter dans le nuage de flammes qu'était devenue le manoir, sous un cris de désespoir de sa mère. Peter du retenir celle-ci pour qu'elle n'aille pas rejoindre son fils. Y aller serait du suicide, même pour un loup, même pour un Alpha.

Derek étouffait a cause de la fumée, sentis sa peau se brûlée sous les flammes, mais continuait d'avancer en direction de la cave. Une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, il brisa la chaîne avant de prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

Un craquement se fit entendre, des poutres s'effondra, il se retrouva pris au piège dans cette pièce qui était devenue une véritable fournaise.

Dehors, la meute de Derek avait rejoint celle de Talia a la minute ou les chasseurs avait disparue. Scott regardais la maison brûlée sans aucune expression, ce fût Lydia qui remarqua l'absence des deux hommes qu'ils recherchaient tellement. Lorsqu'elle vit Talia pleurée elle compris.

**\- Madame Hale, ou sont Stiles et Derek ?** Demanda d'une petite voix Lydia.

**\- Dans la maison, petite,** répondis Peter.

Les minutes semblèrent des heures et personne ne sortis. La meute de Talia empêcha celle de Derek d'entrer dans cette maison. Tous se demandèrent si ils était vivants.

Tous ? Non Cora souriait comme une imbécile. Quitte a perdre son frère, elle avait réussis a tuer Stiles et ça, ça lui plaisait.

* * *

_**Pas taper moi, pas taper :) **_

_**Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviner, dans cette série, je déteste Cora et Kate, c'pour ça que dans la fanfic elle sont si... enfin voilà.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus :) **_

_**Prochain chapitre demain ou après demain (suivant la douleur de ma cheville et le temps que j'ai :) )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 complete :3**_

_**Vous m'avez fait bien rire avec vos reviews :) **_

_**Comme toujours tout appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'idée et l'écriture de la fanfic (Faut pas poussée non plus x) )**_

**_Enjoy ! Bonne lecture les enfants ^^ _**

**_Réponse Reviews ;3_**

Guest : Si tu vux tu peux venir la butée :p Tu m'a fait mourir de rire xD Oui l'oncle psychopathe, attends il est pas si dingue pour l'instant :3 Merci pour ta reviews :)

brookedaviiis: "Mais qu'on la crève sérieux !" J'étais pliée MDDDRRR. T'inquiète pas, elle va payé pour ce qu'elle a fait, et c'est surtout Derek et Talia qui ont envie de la tuée :3 J'ai pris une potion magique tu as vu :) Elle s'appelle Doliprane/Caféine ^^ Merci pour ta review, vraiment ^^

yumi-elfeuw: C'est bizarre hein que tu présente ça x) Merci pour ta review ^^

anonyme92: Oui Derek sera plus gentil avec Stiles, mais un petit peu hein, un tout petit peu x) MDDR Ne t'en fait pas ça ne va pas se passer comme ça pour Kate et Cora :) Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

Dehors, tout le monde commençaient a perdre espoir. Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que Derek était partis chercher Stiles et aucun des deux pointaient le bout de son nez. Lydia et Allison, commencèrent a pleurer, tandis que Peter tenté de les rassurer comme il pouvait.

Les deux meutes, se connaissaient peu, ne s'étant vu que quelques fois, mais Talia remarqua a quel point les louveteaux de son fils s'étaient attaché a lui, et pas seulement parce que c'était lui l'Alpha. Talia, elle, restait de marbre, mais si au fond d'elle son loup était dévasté. Un jeune homme avait sauver la vie de toute sa famille et pour une raison inconnue, son fils était partis le sortir de cette baraque alors qu'il connaissait très bien les risques. Talia essayait de comprendre le choix de Derek, lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes sortirent de ce bâtiment enflammé.

Les premiers a leurs porter secours fûret Scott, Isaac et Peter, qui les éloignèrent de la bâtisse rapidement. Stiles était inconscient et son pouls battais a peine, ce qui inquiéta toute la meute. Derek quant a lui s'effondra sur le sol sans prévenir. Sa mère s'approcha de lui afin de vérifier si il allait bien, ce qui fit le cas, en revanche il avait de multiples brûlures. Lydia appela les urgences ainsi que le père du jeune homme pour l'avertir de l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

xxxx

Derek se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital. Sur le moment il se demanda ce qui faisais ici, puis tout ses souvenirs lui revenait. Il vit Cora, Peter et Talia assis a ses côtés. Il se leva arrachant la perfusion de sodium d'un coup brusque puis pris sa sœur avant de la jetée a travers la chambre. Peter fut le premier a réagir et l'immobilisa.

**\- Derek mais que t'arrive-t-il ?** Demanda sa mère.

-** Maman, c'est Cora. C'est Cora qui a tuée Claudia Stilinski et c'est aussi elle qui a enfermée Stiles dans la cave lorsque vous êtes sortis.**

Talia mis ses mains devant sa bouche, ne pouvant y croire. Comment sa plus jeune fille avait osée faire de tels actes.

**\- Cora, est-ce vrai ?**

Le ton de la mère était ferme et Cora étant sa bêta n'avait pas le choix de répondre, surtout sachant que les loups-garous pouvait sentir le mensonge a des kilomètres. La plus jeune se releva et grimaça suite a cette chute. Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux, puis souffla.

**\- Oui. Oui c'est vrai.**

La gifle qu'elle se prit était tellement forte que la jeune fille se refis projeter dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Talia était en colère mais surtout blessée. Elle se demanda ou avait elle échouée dans l'éducation de sa fille pour que celle-ci devienne une meurtrière. Talia se rapprocha de sa fille dans l'optique de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie lorsque Peter l'arrêtais.

-** Talia, nous verrons ça plus tard, quand a toi jeune fille, crois moi qu'on va te faire regretter ton geste et l'envie de recommencer. Tu te rends compte ! Tu as tuée une personne, et pourtant le fils de cette personne en question c'est sacrifié pour nous sauvez, pour te sauvée !**

**\- Comment ça sacrifier Peter ? Dit moi qu'il va bien s'il te plaît. Ou est-il ?**

**\- Il est dans une chambre stérilisé. Personne a le droit d'entré a part son père et des amis proches. Il va très mal Derek, il a la peau brûlé, mais ça cicatrisera. Les médecins l'ont mis en coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop, et il se réveillera quand il le pourra.**

Derek pris sa veste puis sortis de la chambre. Il se précipita vers l'accueil afin de demander la chambre de Stiles Stilinski. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il vit son père avec un médecin. Il présenta ses excuses a John, puis demanda au médecin si il pouvait entré. Avec l'accord de John, celui-ci accepta. Derek enfila donc une combinaison afin de protéger Stiles de tout microbe ou bactérie. Pendant ce temps, Talia, Peter et Cora avaient rejoins John et étaient restés devant la porte. Ils pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'il se disait a l'intérieur.

Derek se posa sur une chaise près de Stiles, puis lui pris la main.

-** Stiles, je suis tellement désolé. Je.. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauver ma famille d'une mort certaine. Si tu n'aurais pas été là...** Derek se frotta les yeux de colère. **Putain.. Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je t'en pris, réveil toi. Ne laisse pas ton père seul, il a besoin de toi et plus que jamais... Sale môme va, allez réveil toi, fais le pour toi, pour moi, pour la meute.**

Après ce petit discours, Derek se leva, embrassa le front de Stiles puis entreprit de partir. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Peter regardais Talia avec un sourire avant de lui dire tout bas.

**\- Trouvé !**

Talia sourit avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappée de ses yeux, puis elle se tourna vers John.

**\- Monsieur Stilinski, nous sommes infiniment reconnaissant pour ce que votre fils a fait.**

**\- Voyons Talia, pas de vouvoiement depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons. Je suis fier de lui et j'espère qu'il le sais. Qu'il se réveillera. Je n'ai plus que lui a présent.**

**xxxxx**

Lydia Martin était assise dans la salle d'attente depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Elle était incapable de partir, mais aussi incapable d'aller voir son ami. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa journée dans cette salle, a regarder les personnes attendre des nouvelles de leurs proches. Soudainement une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta avant de se retourner.

**\- Je m'excuse Lydia de t'avoir fait peur, que fais-tu seule a attendre ici ?** Demanda un homme.

-** Oh Peter, je.. Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas aller voir Stiles, mais je ne veux pas partir.. Je suis perdue.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien, petite.** Répondis l'homme d'une trentaine d'année avant de s'asseoir a ses cotées.

**\- Et si tout n'allait pas bien ?**

**\- Alors tu ne seras pas la seule a très mal le prendre.**

Lydia fixa Peter qui lui montra Derek et Talia du regard. La jeune fille souriait avant de mieux se rasseoir.

xxxxx

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, trois jours après. Le jeune hurla de douleur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était ici.

Son père accompagné d'un médecin entra dans la pièce.

**\- Papa ! Papa, ou est maman ?**

**\- Ta.. mère est décédée Stiles. Je suppose que tu as perdu quelques souvenirs..**

Stiles fermait les yeux tandis que le médecin et son père discutait. Il se souvenait de la mort de sa mère, de la cage, Derek, Cora, le feu. Tout lui revenait. Il se regarda puis vit qu'il avait un plâtre au bras droit ainsi qu'une ou deux côtes casser. Malgré la douleur, Stiles se leva est partit en courant, il devait retrouver Cora.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, il fut arrêter dans un course par un homme. Stiles se doutais bien de qui il s'agissait, il se réfugia dans ses bras.

**\- Je suis désolé...**

**\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si...**

Stiles ferma les yeux puis s'effondra littéralement sur cet homme. Il fût replacer dans son lit.

xxxxxx

Derek lui, ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Frapper sa sœur, lui faire vraiment du mal. Son loup voulait la tuée, sœur ou pas, elle était une meurtrière. Celui-ci partis de l'hôpital afin de rentrer chez lui, pour donner des nouvelles du héros, comme le surnommait sa famille.

La petite meute de Derek, composée de Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison et Jackson, ne savait que dire, ni que faire. Ils regardèrent, Stiles, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Le médecin annonça a Stiles et à son père qu'il pourrait sortir dans la soirée, si son état n'empirais pas.

Derek entra dans le loft qui servait a présent de refuge pour sa famille puis déclara devant tout le monde.

**\- C'est Cora qui a tué Claudia Stilinski et qui a enfermé le héros dans la cave.**

**\- C'est toi qui as tué l'amie la plus proche de maman ? Quelle garce !** Cria Laura.

En effet, Claudia et Talia étaient des amis de longue date. Elle deux avait été au lycée de Beacon Hills, elles étaient presque inséparable. Claudia savait qu'elle était une Alpha, mais cela ne l'avait jamais effrayer.

Tout les personnes présente dans la salle, regardais Cora avec dégoût et mépris. Talia pris la parole et ne regretta jamais les mots qu'elle prononça.

**\- Dans une heure, tu viens avec moi et nous allons chez les Argent. Il est temps que tu paie pour ce que tu as fais.**

Le sourire arrogant de Cora disparue. Elle savait que c'était bientôt la fin et a cette instant elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdue toute sa famille d'un seul coup.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez le chapitre :3

Merci pour vos Reviews :p

Chapitre 5 demain :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 5 te voilà ^^_**

**_Comme toujours tout est a Mr Davis. ;'(_**

**_J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. :) Je sens que vous allez me taper mais bon héhé :3_**

**_Enjoy et bonne lecture ! :p_**

**_ ~ Réponse Reviews ! ~_**

anonyme92 Merci, pour ta review ^^ OUi moi aussi j'ai adoré leurs réactions xD Je voulais pas qu'ils disent genre "T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave" x) C'est pas fini pour Kate effectivement, m'enfin ^^' Et Derek, bah c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va ouvrir sa bouche, fin on l'connait ^^

yumi-elfeuw Méchante Cora ! Pas tuée les gens ! Méchant chien MDDDDDRRRRRR Merci pour ta review ^^

brookedaviiis Mouahahaha très lent et très douloureux :3

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

* * *

Derek tournais en rond dans le loft. Il était 3 heures du matin et il lui était impossible de dormir. Il pensait trop, beaucoup trop. Cora était partie chez les Argent, Stiles était retombé dans un sommeil profond, et lui, lui il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il se demandait pourquoi sa meute ne lui avait pas parler depuis que Stiles était retombé dans le coma mais soudainement il compris. C'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à aller sauver sa famille.

**\- Derek, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?** Demanda Talia. **Tu veux qu'on parle de quelque chose ?**

**\- Non maman, je suis juste trop... Je pense à trop de chose en même temps. Maman, c'est de ma faute si Stiles en est là maintenant.**

**\- Non ! Viens t'asseoir près de moi Derek.**

Le fils fit donc ce que sa mère lui avait demandé puis s'assied près de sa mère. Celle-ci le pris dans ses bras, afin qu'il se couche un peu.

-** Tu sais Derek.. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Stiles. Depuis qu'il est né en faite. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas parce que vous étiez petit a l'époque mais.. Un jour, tu te rendra compte d'une chose, et ce jour là, ne le garde pas pour toi. Tu me le promet ?**

**\- Je te le promet maman, dis, tu peux me raconter des souvenirs me concernant, avec lui ? Vu que je ne m'en souvient pas...**

Talia regardait son fils puis souriait. Évidemment que lui ne s'en souvenait pas, mais son loup, lui n'avait pas oublié et elle le savait parfaitement. C'est son loup qui l'avait poussé a entrer dans cette maison, a se mettre en danger pour le sauver. Elle serra Derek dans ses bras puis commença.

-** Je me souviens, une fois, tu devais avoir 9 ans et lui 3 ans a peine. Vous étiez entrain de jouer et soudainement tu t'es transformer en loup. Stiles n'avait pas eu peur, il s'était approcher de toi, puis t'avais simplement dit de ne pas le mordre. Claudia non plus n'avait pas été effrayer lorsque je m'était transformé devant elle. Tu lui avait répondu que jamais tu ne lui ferais du mal, et tu l'avait pris dans tes bras tout en redevenant humain, en apparence. Tu sais, je pense que quelques choses te lie a se petit mais je ne saurais.. Derek ?**

Le dit Derek c'était déjà endormis. Il rêvait, il rêvait de ce que sa mère venait de lui raconter, mais aussi de la fois ou Stiles l'avait blessé, ou encore de celle ou ils étaient dans la cage. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal et pourtant, treize ans plus tard, il le jetait partout, le plaquait contre tout surface dure. Derek profita que sa mère soit près de lui pour dormir, d'un vrai sommeil réparateur.

Peter passait dans le salon afin de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il avait entendu ce que sa sœur avait dit. Lui savait de quoi elle parlait, il l'avait vu aussi.

xxxxxxx

Cora était attachée avec des chaînes contre un mur, elle avait de multiple trace de coupure sur son corps. Chris Argent se trouvait devant elle avec une lame en argent.

**\- Je ne vais pas te le répété 40 fois Cora ! Pourquoi as-tu tuée Claudia et tentée de tué Stiles ?**

**\- Va te faire foutre Argent !**

Chris, énervé par le comportement ce cette gamine, lui tira une balle d'aconit dans la jambe.

-** A présent, il ne te reste que 24h a vivre, si tu me le dit avant ces 24h je te tuerais, comme ça tu n'auras pas a agoniser en revanche si tu ne dit rien, je te soigne et te torture jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs.**

C'est ainsi que Chris attendis, dans un entrepôt avec Cora.

xxxxxxxx

Lydia n'arrivait pas a dormir elle aussi. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Derek et Stiles sortirent de l'incendie. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle se sentais coupable de l'état de son ami, parce que si elle les avaient retrouvé plus tôt elle aurait pu évité que Stiles soit en si mauvaise état. La jeune femme allait se rendormir lorsque son téléphone vibra.

**_« Hey Lydia, c'est Peter, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Désolé de te réveillé si tu dormais. Xx »_**

Lydia souriait avant de répondre qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas a dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre et la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Peter, lui, s'approchait du lit, puis pris place a l'intérieur. Il mis Lydia au creux de ses bras, puis lui promis qu'elle pouvait dormir en sécurité.

Il avait 29 ans, elle en avait 16.

Il avait 13 ans d'écrat et leurs rapprochement était interdis par la loi, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Parce qu'ensemble ils se sentaient bien et en sécurité et c'est ça qui compte.

xxxxxxxx

Stiles courait, derrière lui courait un garçon qui semblait un peu plus âgé que lui. Le plus jeune partis se cacher derrière un arbre, en se retenant de rire. Le plus âgé, lui, le trouva immédiatement et se colla a lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Les enfant avaient respectivement 4 et 9 ans. Stiles fixa son vis a vis en souriant.

-** LouLou ? Dis, tu crois que on peux faire comme les grands ?**

**\- Comment ça faire comme les grands Stiles ?** Répondis le plus vieux.

**\- Bah faire des bisous sur la bouche Derek.**

Derek regardais le petit qui rougissait tellement qu'il était confondable (ça s'dit ça ? x) ) avec une tomate.

**\- Quand on sera grand on pourra le faire je pense oui.**

Stiles se réveilla brusquement. Qu'était-ce que ce rêve ? Pourquoi étaient-ils petit ? Pourquoi Derek ? Ils se connaissaient ? Stiles entrepris d'appeler son père, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit l'heure qu'il était. Il pensait a Derek puis se rendormis.

xxxxxx

De son côté Derek faisait sa valise. Après que sa mère ne l'ai laissé seul pour partir se coucher, il était monté prendre ses affaires. Il pris les clés de sa Camaro chérie, puis partit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou, mais il avait besoin de prendre de la distance. Après tout ses louveteaux pouvais se débrouiller sans lui quelques jours non ? Et puis Talia serais la en cas de besoin.

Il avait besoin de partir, besoin de mettre ses pensée au clair. Plus il s'éloignait de Beacon Hills et plus son loup hurlait de rentré. Mais il ne le fit pas.

xxxxxxx

**\- Stiles, je dois te dire quelque chose.** Chuchota Scott.

-** Scott, il est 8 heures, tu ne peux pas attendre un peu non ?** Se plaignait le jeune homme.

-** Non... Derek est parti.**

**\- Comment ça il est parti ? Ou ça ?** S'empressa de dire Stiles.

**\- Nous ne savons pas, il a seulement laisser une lettre a sa mère lui expliquant qu'il ne comptait pas rentré avant très longtemps.**

Stiles n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, non, il restait droit. Ses yeux fixaient un point fixe devant lui. Il se recoucha dans le lit, puis remonta sa couverture au dessus de son torse. Son meilleur ami sortit de la chambre d'hôpital sans ajouter un mot.

**\- Soit Derek Hale, barre toi, mais ne reviens pas, car cette fois-ci je te raterais pas. Connard va.**

Scott entendis la phrase de son frère de cœur, mais continua sa route, devinant que celui-ci voulait certainement rester seul. Pourtant au fond de lui, Stiles était blesser, profondément, que cet homme qu'il détestait tant partais sans un mot.

**\- Pff a quoi tu t'attendais Stiles, a ce qu'il t'envoie un fax ? Comme toujours je suis tout seul quoi.**

Ses yeux se fermèrent puis il s'endormir en sentant les larmes menacée de dévaler ses joues.

Il ne rêva pas, il ne fît pas de cauchemars.

Non son rêve était vide.

Comme son cœur.

* * *

**Fin ! Vous avez aimer ? :)**

**Prochain chapitre demain les loulous ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey :) _**

**_Ce chapitre est assez cours, mais je vous promet que le chapitre 7 sera plus long :) _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_**

**_Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette fanfic :)_**

**_Enjoy ! Et merci pour vos Reviews, fav' et follows. Bonne lecture :D_**

**_Réponse Reviews._**

_**anonyme92 :**_ Merci a toi pour ta review ^^ Tout d'abord, si, les autres ont remarqué que Stiles allait mal et ont tous deviné pourquoi (sauf Scott, son cerveau a 2 de tense ^^) Quand a Cora, c'est un peu plus compliquer, mais tu es sur la voie ^^ Merci encore :)

_**NyreaPower ; **_Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise :) Je déteste aussi Cora, et ne t'en fait pas, Chris va s'amuser avec sa carcasse de loup :p Oui méchant loup ! Méchant ! :D

_**yumi-elfeuw : **_HAHAHA Au lance-flamme direct, en mode CRAAMMMEE CONNASSE x') Tes reviews me font trop rire MDDR. Tant fais pas, tu va savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça héhé ^^ Et Derek bah... c'est Derek x-x. Merci pour ta review ^^

_**brookedaviiis : **_Une bonne vidéo avec du pop corn y tout. Il l'a regarderont en famille plus tard. (- Tu vois la dame qui a tué mamie est morte comme ça. -Papa il fait quoi le monsieur ? - Il lui fait manger son propre intestin x))) Désolée, je me suis égarée MDDDRRRR. OUi Derek est lâche.. Merci pour ta reviews :3

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du salon du loft, Stiles regardais droit devant lui. Il fixa le mur, ou plutôt une photo de la meute avec Derek. Pendant cette semaine ou Derek avait pris la poudre d'escampette, Stiles n'avait cesser de se demander pourquoi, pourquoi est il parti comme ça, sans rien dire.  
Talia, Peter, Laura ainsi que la meute de Derek se trouvais dans la cuisine et observait le jeune homme de loin. Scott se sentis impuissant face à cette scène, il ne savais pas quoi faire et cela le blessait vraiment. Talia, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire tout le monde hormis Scott avait compris depuis longtemps. Les hommes tenaient l'un à l'autre.  
Stiles s'essuyais rageusement les yeux, tandis que la radio qu'ils écoutaient passait une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré tout il écouta les paroles.

_**""Encore dans ses pensées, des moments envolés, des images effacées.**_  
_**Il a descendu les marches comme si il s'évadait, sans vraiment savoir ou il allait, sans aucun remords, ni regrets.""**_

Les personnes présentent regardaient le jeune homme dont les pleurs avaient doublés. Les paroles reflétait tellement ce qu'il pensait, oui il pensais que Derek était partit parce qu'il le voulait vraiment, parce qu'il voulait lui faire du mal. Stiles releva la tête afin d'écouter la suite de cette chanson.

**_""Il est parti, bien loin d'ici, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, mais si seulement je savais,_**  
**_Car il est parti, bien trop loin d'ici, donne lui une raison, pour qu'il se fasse au saison qui passe,_**  
**_Il ne seras plus le même, sans toi. Oh oh.""_**

Stiles se coucha en repliant ses genoux contre son torse. Il se sentait seul, mal et déprimer. Il se haïssait d'être dans cette état à cause de ce pauvre gars. Il ne savais même pas il réagissait ainsi, ce qui était sur, en revanche c'est que Derek lui manquait plus que de raison.

**XXXXX**

Derek Hale était couché dans son lit. Il s'était arrêter dans un petit hôtel près de Austin au Texas, pour se reposer avant de prendre l'avion. Alors qu'il écoutait la radio, il entendis une chanson qui attira son attention. Derek remarqua que celle ci avait déjà commencer. Il écouta attentivement tout en regardant le plafond.

**_""Et quand il pense a lui, le tableau se noircit, comme tous ses mots, jamais dis._**  
**_Ses mots, ils résonnent dans sa tête et tout seul, il affronte la tempête. Il ne peux qu'oublier.""_**

Putain. Voilà le mot que Derek prononça dans un souffle. Pourquoi il pensais a Stiles. Pourquoi il pensait à ce putain de gamin égocentrique et hyperactif alors qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètre de lui.

_**""Il est parti, bien loin d'ici, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, mais si seulement je savais,**_  
_**Car il est parti, bien trop loin d'ici, donne lui une raison, pour qu'il se fasse au saison qui passe,**_  
_**Il ne seras plus le même, sans toi. Oh oh.""**_

Il pris le poste radio avant de le jeté a travers la chambre. Il était parti, comme un lâche et il en avait conscience, mais après tout, ce gosse sera mieux sans lui.

**XXXX**

Lydia, qui regardait son amis coucher sur le lit, se leva avant d'éteindre la radio. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle se plaça a côté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles leva la tête vers la jeune fille avant de se mettre assis a ses côtés. Il passa la main dans sur son visage puis souffla.

**\- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Hein ? Je peux pas me le voir cet abruti de loup-garou a la con. Je le hais bordel ! Alors pourquoi ?** Hurla-t-il.

**\- Tu te rends compte a quel point une personne te manque que lorsque tu la perds.** Lâcha la jeune fille.

**\- Et je l'ai perdu.** Termina le jeune homme

**XXXXX**

Cora Hale n'avait que 14 ans, et pourtant elle avait fait tant de mauvais choix, tant de mal. Elle ouvris les yeux, constatant que Chris se trouvais toujours en face d'elle.

**\- Je vais tout t'avouer Argent. Tout d'abord, oui j'ai tuée Claudia. Cette pétasse m'insupportais a jouer sa madame parfaite et.. Ma mère l'aimait je crois. Elle parlait tout le temps d'elle, son cœur battait a 6000 a l'heure quand elle était ensemble.. J'étais jalouse.**

**\- …. Continue.**

**\- Quant a Stiles.. Il est spécial.. Je ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer mais il faut le tuer, au plus vite.**

**\- Sauf que tu es ici et que tu vas mourir parce que je vais dépecer ta sale carcasse de loup.**

**\- Je ne suis pas la seule a vouloir sa mort. Me tuer ne servirais a rien. Les deux autres personnes sont déjà sur le coup.**

Chris avait enregistrer toute la conversation. Il trancha la jambe droite de la jeune qui hurla sous la douleur.

**XXXXX**

**\- Stiles, tu crois que les loups mâles peuvent être fertiles ?**

**\- Haha non mais, non mais hahaha !** hurla Stiles de rire.

**\- Monsieur Stilinski, est-ce que la reproduction des loups vous fait rire ?** Demanda le professeur.

Stiles redoubla ses rires, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur avant de sortir de lui même de la classe. A vrai dire la question de Scott l'avait littéralement achevé, a cet instant précis il pensait qu'il allait vraiment mourir de rire. Il imagina quelle mort nulle cela serait. Cela faisait a présent deux semaines que Derek était partis et Stiles faisait tout pour que son monde ne tourne plus autour de lui.

Il déambulait dans le couloir, toujours aussi euphorique lorsqu'un jeune homme lui fonça dedans.

**\- Ha bordel, je suis désolé mec, attends je t'aide. T'as mal nul part ça va ? Non vraiment, je suis trop maladroit, en plus d'être nouveau faut que je me prennes quelqu'un. Je m'appelle Brooklyn, mais pitié appelle moi Bro ou Boo et tu es ? Tu es sur que tu va bien ?**

**\- Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski. Tu es nouveau donc, tu as quel cours là ?**

**\- Sciences, je suis en seconde 3. En plus je suis déjà en retard de bien une demie heure, je dois chercher les embrouille moi, mon frère doit avoir raison. Il s'appelle Romeo. Il est cool mais il cherche trop sa Juliette. Tu as compris la blague ?**

-** Oui c'est drôle, héhé. Allez viens je te conduit a ton cours, je viens tous juste d'en sortir.**

Pendant le cours trajet, Stiles remarqua que son nouvelle ami était une véritable machine a parole. C'est a cet instant qu'il se rendis compte de la patience dont faisait preuve ses amis. Stiles toqua a la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Le professeur le fixait méchamment.

**\- Je crois t'avoir dit de sortir toi non ?**

**\- Non vous ne me l'avez pas dit, je l'ai fait tout seul, et je vous emmène un nouveau élève qui as cours avec vous.**

**\- Oh un mâle.** En déduisit Lydia avec un adorable sourire sur le visage.

Les regards de Scott et Stiles se croisèrent et cela a suffit pour déclencher une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

**\- DEHORS STILINSKI !** Hurla le professeur qui perdait réellement patience.

Et oui, Stiles faisait tout pour que son monde continue de tourner sans le loup.

* * *

BOUH ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ^^

A demain pour le chapitre 7, qui sera plus long, PROMIIISSS :3


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 7 qui me déçoit. Je les recommencé plein de fois, mais je l'aime quand même pas x')_**

**_Tout appartient a Mister Davis sauf, euh bah la fanfic ^^ _**

**_Enjoy :) Bonne lecture :) _**

**_Réponse Reviews :D_**

**brookedaviiis :** Les nouveaux vont vouloir tuer Stiles.. Oui et non :) Il est spécial, c'est magique et je n'en dirait pas plus :3 Merci pour ta review ^^

**yumi-elfeuw:** MDDRRR Après le lance flamme, la pinata ouais ouais x)) Merci pour ta review ^^ :3

**anonyme92 :** Tout d'abord, ne me remercie pas de te répondre, je trouve ça normal de le faire :3 Ensuite en ce qui concerne cet histoire de mâle, c'est pas pour Stiles, enfin, ça ne le concerne pas ^^ Derek est un abrutis et Brooklyn est gentil MDDDRRRR Merci pour ta review :3

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

* * *

Chris Argent fixait Cora qui s'était endormis. Il remarqua que sa jambe avant cicatriser, et qu'elle était moins pale qu'il y a quelques heures. Durant son sommeil, il l'avait soigner afin qu'elle ne meurs pas si facilement étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réussis à obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitais.  
Il pris sa Dague puis lui planta dans le ventre en guise de réveille.

**\- Argent, ça fait plaisir de te voir tiens.**  
**\- Cora, j'ai besoin de savoir qui sont les deux autres personnes. Ou toute information que tu sais.**

Cora regardais en face d'elle, elle réfléchissais. Il était 4 dans le plan pour tuer Stiles et pourtant aucun d'eux n'est venu la chercher, ici. Elle regardais L'homme en souriant, non elle ne les trahirais pas. Si eux n'avait aucune parole, ce n'étais pas son cas.

Chris compris qu'elle ne parlerais pas, en tout cas par pour le moment et décida de lui trancher une partie de sa cuisse, celle qui lui restait. Elle hurla, se transforma, mais ne parla pas. Décidément elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

**XXXXX**

Brooklyn était un jeune homme de 17 ans et demi. Il aimait jouer avec son frère, dévorer des carottes et les films d'horreur, en revanche il haïssait son père, les nuits de plein lune et les fouineurs. Ce matin, Brooklyn se réveillais en pensant à un certain jeune garçon hyperactif du nom de Stiles Stilinski. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'il se connaissait et les deux hommes étaient plus proche. Ce soir, Brooklyn allait passer la nuit chez Stiles et il stressait beaucoup à propos de cela. Il enfila un jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt avait une inscription disant "Un câlin ou la mort ?". Très classe Brooklyn, vraiment. Pensa-t-il.

Pendant ses deux semaines, il avait entendu parler d'un certain Derek Hale. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose hormis que cet homme avait abandonné et brisé le cœur de Stiles. Et il se jura de lui faire regretter si un jour il croisait sa route.  
Il pris le chemin du lycée, puis surpris une conversation qui retenait tout son attention.

**XXXXX**

Scott était assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre du rez de chaussé, attendant patiemment un des membres de la meute. Le premier a arriver fut Stiles qui arriva vers lui en trottinant. Celui ci avait les yeux fatigué mais semblait tellement content que finalement on ne faisait plus attention à son regard plein de fatigue. Il pris place a côté de Scott avant de commencer la conversation.

**\- J'ai fait des recherches à propos de notre fou rire de la dernière fois, et après avoir chercher pendant des nuits, il s'avère que déjà, les programme télé la nuit sont limites et ensuite, les loups mâle ne sont pas fertile, sauf exception.**  
**\- Exception ? Comment cela ?** Demanda Scott curieux.  
**\- Si le loup a revendiqué l'autre loup ou humain comme étant son compagnon et si celui ci le ressens comme tel, alors il y a possibilité de fécondation chez un loup ou un humain mâle. Cela dit c'est tout de même pas courant. Mais pourquoi voulais tu savoir sa à la base. Je veux dire Allison est une fille donc..**  
**\- Je t'en parlerais lorsque je serais prêt mec, promis.**

Stiles lui souria puis se retourna en voyant ou plutôt en entendant Brooklyn qui discutait avec son frère. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes près du jeune hyperactif, lui claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir, en compagnie de son frère.  
Stiles était aussi rouge que la veste de son meilleur ami, jamais il ne se serais douter que Brooklyn ferait une chose dans le genre.

**XXXXXX**

Lydia qui était au loin, vis la scène et fut tout aussi surprise que Stiles. Elle se tourna vers celui ci qui l'accompagnait tout les matins en cours, qui lui regardais la scène avec perplexité.

**\- Que se passe-t-il Peter ? Tu as l'air tendu, ou contrarié..**  
**\- Non du tout Lydia chérie, vois-tu, je suis heureux que Stiles se décide enfin à essayer d'oublier mon cher abrutis de neveu, ce qui me dérange c'est ça gars, Brooklyn. Je le trouve pas clean, il cache quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.**  
**\- Tu crois qu'une soirée avec lui et la meute, ou sans d'ailleurs, pourrait t'aider à comprendre ?** Demanda la jeune fille d'une petit voix.  
**\- Nous pouvons toujours essayer.**

**XXXXX**

La journée de cours s'était enfin terminer et pour une fois, Stiles ne s'était fait reprendre par aucun de ses professeurs. Aujourd'hui il avait été exceptionnellement calme, ce qui avait surpris son entourage.  
Stiles pris ses clés puis entra dans la jeep en attendant que Brooklyn ne le rejoigne. Assis sur ce siège, il se rappela de la fois ou Scott l'avait convaincu de conduire Derek à l'hôpital car celui-ci devait voir Lia, la petite humaine de la meute qui avait attrapée la scarlatine. Il se souvint alors de Derek, de sa voix, son visage, ses cheveux... Sans qu'il n'y fis attention, une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue mais fut intercepter par une main bronzée.

**\- Stiles, ne pense pas a Derek, il est parti, et.. Tu dois faire avec. Je suis la moi, ne l'oublie jamais.**

Brooklyn pris alors le plus jeune dans ses bras tout en essayant de clamer ses mœurs. Il le savait que cet homme lui manquait et qu'il était mal dans lui, même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Stiles mis le contact et ils partirent en direction de chez celui ci.

**XXXXXX**

Peter était assis sur le sol de la chambre de Lydia avec un bestiaire sur ses genoux. Ils passaient en revue toutes les créatures surnaturelles dans le but de trouver, pourquoi Brooklyn ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et pourquoi il émanait de lui, une odeur si envoûtante. Lydia aussi réfléchissais, tout en buvant un milk-shake. Les deux personnes ne trouvais pas.

**\- Lydia, on va le surveiller. Je veux dire, lorsqu'il sera en cours ou avec Stiles, garde un œil sur lui. Moi je vais essayer de trouver des informations avec Laura.**  
**\- Tu sais, peut être que ce n'est qu'un humain, enfin je veux dire...**  
**\- Ce n'est pas ça d'accord, tu ne peut pas le savoir, il n'est pas humain et ça j'en suis sur, son odeur n'est pas comme l'un de vous.**

Lydia se coucha dans le lit, en regardant le plafond. Décidément, Peter était obstiné.

**XXXXXX**

Trois petits jours était passer et la relation entre Stiles et son ami n'avait pas vraiment changé, ils était toujours très proche. Scott n'aimait réellement pas ce gars, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, tout comme les autres membres de la meute. Pourtant, personne ne le dit a Stiles, parce que même si il n'aimais pas ce nouveau, il rendait le sourire a leur ami.

Stiles était coucher dans son lit en compagnie du plus vieux, aucun des deux ne parlaient, parce que le silence suffisais. Il suffisait à dire à quel point Stiles était reconnaissant que Brooklyn soit dans sa vie et a quel point Brooklyn se sentait bien près de Stiles.

**\- C'était qui Derek pour toi Stiles ?** Demanda Brooklyn.

**\- C'était.. C'est un homme adorable, quoi qu'un peu brusque. Il est toujours présent lorsqu'on a besoin de lui, du moins quand ses amis on besoin de lui, parce que moi je n'en fait pas partis. Je ne sais pas si tu en a entendu parler, mais la maison de sa famille a brûler, et c'est moi qui les as sauver. Et.. Derek est venue me chercher dans les flammes alors que la maison s'effondrait, il aurait pu mourir mais il l'a fait. Il est fantastique, vraiment. C'est le meilleur gars que j'ai jamais rencontré, et ça, même si il me plaquait contre tout et n'importe quoi et que j'avais des bleu pas possible.**

**\- Effectivement tu tiens vraiment a lui,** en conclu Brooklyn.

Oui, Stiles tenait a lui, probablement plus qu'a sa propre existence, mais qu'importe puisque maintenant il était parti.

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre inutile et nul a souhait. Je l'ai refait 4 fois, mais, dieu j'ai galéré x(

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, sinon, bah je vous comprendrais ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**_Coucou les enfants :)_**

**_Ce n'est pas un chapitre j'en suis désolée. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette dernière semaine et je m'en excuse._**  
**_Tout d'abord merci pour vos dernières reviews, ensuite et bien j'ai une annonce. _**  
**_Etant donnée que je n'ai pas publié depuis une semaine, voire plus, je vais mettre deux chapitres en ligne demain :) _**

**_Voilà, juste pour vous dire, que je n'ai pas abandonné _**  
**_Daeveana qui vous fait des bisous :D_ **:*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre terminé, j'ai essayer de le faire un peu plus long que les autres ^^ **_

_**Merci pour vos Reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur ^^ **_

_**Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient a part cette fan fic :) **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^ ENJOY ! :3**_

Réponse Reviews ^^

_**anonyme92.**_ Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review :) Ensuite en ce qui concerne les quatre personnes, Tu es sur la bonne piste :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu :) ^^

_**yumi-elfeuw:** _La grande menace de l'épluche patate, très connue c'est les gens un peu fous MDDRRRR'. Merci pour ta review qui donne le sourire comme toujours ^^

_**brookedaviiis: **_D'accord maître, tu as raison et j'ai tord x)Oui Brooklyn tient a Stiles, surtout a ce moment de la fanfic ^^ On en apprends plus sur eux ^^ Il connait l'existence des loups oui, et son frère c'est un zentil ^^ Eheh, des questions hein ? x) %erci pour ta reviw ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Derek Hale était seul, couché sur ce lit qui n'était en aucun cas le siens. Il se leva puis se regardais dans le miroir qui ornait le mur de cette chambre d'hôtel. Sa vision ainsi que son moral en pris un coup. Sa barbe de trois jours c'était transformée en barbe de trois semaines, ses cheveux étaient si décoiffés que l'on aurais pu penser qu'un pétard avait exploser au milieu de son crâne et ses vêtements... Derek était un véritable déchet et il en était conscient. Pourtant il ne voulais rien faire pour arranger ceci, rien, car finalement il s'y était habitué.  
Il entendis des coups frappés à la porte, il partis donc ouvrir celle ci et il trouva une personne qu'il ne connaissait aucunement.

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda méchamment Derek.  
**\- Je m'appelle Tyler, je sais qui tu es Derek Hale et je voudrais te parler à propos de quelque chose.**

Derek se décala avant de faire entrer le jeune homme. Il était grand, légèrement musclé, mat de peau et avait des yeux marrons/vert, ce qui lui donnait un regard incroyablement beau. Tyler pris place sur le lit du plus vieux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ?**  
**\- Je m'appelle donc Tyler, et je voulais te parler de mon frère, Brooklyn, qui est plutôt proche d'un certain Stiles Stilinski.**

**XXXXX**

Alors que les rayons du soleil pointaient enfin le bout de leurs nez, un jeune homme du nom de Stiles se réveillait aussi. En ouvrant les yeux il vit deux choses, la première, il n'était pas chez lui et la deuxième est qu'il s'était endormis sur le torse de Brooklyn.  
En relevant la tête, il remarquait qu'il était dans la chambre de ce dernier, et il se souvint alors que la nuit dernière, ils avaient passés la soirée à regarder des films et à se faire des câlins. Comme des amis le faisait évidement pensa Stiles.  
Le jeune entrepris alors de se lever du lit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger son ami. Une fois la tâche de ninja accompli, il partit près du bureau pour récupérer son t-shirt. C'est alors qu'il découvris un carnet avec comme inscription *Secret*. Stiles s'empara de celui ci puis en lis la première page, étant trop curieux pour délaisser sa trouvaille.

_*** Papa est toujours pareil. Toujours sur Roméo parce qu'il n'arrive pas a se contrôler. Moi il m'ignore, il m'a toujours ignoré et les seuls moments ou il s'intéresse à moi, c'est pour me rabaisser et même me frapper. Il n'y a personne qui se préoccupe de moi. Pas d'ami, pas de mère. Pas de famille.***_

Stiles fermais les yeux pour se reprendre, pendant la lecture, il avait perçu la douleur de son ami. Il savait lui aussi ce que c'était de vivre sans mère, sans une vrai famille.

**_*Je viens tout juste de rentrer de chez Stiles, mon doudou, et je me sens déjà mal. Il me manque et je suis la de retour dans ma solitude. Il pense à ce Derek tout le temps et je me dis que finalement, il doit tellement souffrir. Je voudrais tout faire pour lui redonner la joie de vivre, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois le protéger, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre qui je suis. Ce qu'est notre Famille. Sinon il partira. Mais après tout, je suis déjà seul même quand il est près de moi. Je tiens tellement à lui.*_**

Cette fois ci le jeune homme ferma le cahier puis essuya la larme silencieuse qui avait coulée. Oui il était malheureux, mais il ne voulais pas que Brooklyn pense qu'il ne tenait pas a lui. C'est ainsi qu'il repris place près de lui, sur le lit, puis commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.  
Cependant quelque chose le tracassait. Brooklyn avait apparemment un secret, et il ne voulais surtout pas qu'il le découvre. Le plus jeune restait sur ses gardes en se jurant de découvrir le fameux secret de Brooklyn et de sa famille.

**\- Hey Stiles, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?** Demanda gentiment Le plus vieux.  
**\- Non Brook', je viens de me réveiller. Ça va ?**  
**\- Ça ira mieux quand tu seras dans les bras petit loup.**

Stiles lui souria a pleine dents avant de se caler au creux de ses bras.

**XXXXX**

Il pleuvait lorsque Stiles s'était rendu à la tombe de sa mère plus tard dans la journée. Le jeune homme pleurait tout en parlant seul, il était triste. Il repensa à sa mère, a Derek.

**\- Maman, tu me manque tellement. Je... J'essaie d'aller mieux, je te l'ai promis, mais c'est dur. Tellement. Et puis Derek est parti. Maman.. Je me souviens de lorsque nous étions petits, de comment nous étions proches.. Il me manque putain.. Personne ne peux savoir comment. Scott me dis que ça va passer, mais qu'en sais-t-il.**  
**\- Stiles ?**

Le dit Stiles se retourna et vit Péter, Lydia ainsi que Scott et Isaac.

-** C'est vrai qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce que tu ressens. Tu n'en parle jamais a personne. Enfaite tu fais ton égoïste dépressif depuis que Derek est partit et tu es toujours avec ce Brooklyn.**  
**\- Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire.** Cracha Stiles.** Vous ne comprenez rien vous de toute manière.**

Le vent s'était levé autour d'eux et la pluie redoublait. Stiles était blesser a cause des propos de son soit disant meilleur ami.

-** Tu veux que je te dise ce que ça me fait de voir mon abrutis de meilleur ami gâcher sa vie à cause d'un connard prétentieux et lâche d'alpha ?**  
**\- N'insulte pas Derek.** Murmura Stiles tandis que des éclairs déchirais le ciel. Les feuilles des arbres sur le sol se soulevait autour de lui créant une barrière entre les 4 personnes en face et lui.  
**\- Ha oui et pourquoi je ne devrais pas dire que ce sale type te fait du mal. En faite c'est lui qui mérite de mourir.**

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques instant puis serra les points avant de mettre les deux mains devant lui. A ce geste la foudre s'abattit a deux pas d'Isaac et Scott lui, se fit projeter a quelques mètre du groupe. Isaac, qui tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration, fixait Stiles en ouvrant la bouche, tandis que Lydia lâcha un cri de surprise.  
Le jeune homme ouvris les yeux puis fixait son meilleur ami.

**\- Com... comment tu as fais ça ?**  
**\- Casse toi MCCall. Quand tu aura du respect pour Derek vient me sonner en attendant dégage.**

Malgré les paroles de son meilleur ami, Scott s'approcha de lui, et c'est ainsi qu'en un mouvement de main de la part de Stiles il se retrouva plaquer au sol par une sorte de racine d'arbre.

-** Vas t'en. Je t'aurais prévenu.**

La racine se resserra autour du corps de Scott tandis que l'arbre à côté d'eux commençait à pencher. L'arbre commençais à s'écrouler alors que le jeune homme hurlais. La vue de Stiles de troublais avant que le jeune homme ne s'effondre sur le sol.

**\- Stiles ! Stiles !**

**XXXXXXX**

Dans une petite maison près de Beacon Hills, un jeune homme venait de se pendre une gifle monumentale par son père. Brooklyn se réfugia dans le salon alors que son père s'approchait de lui avec un regard que le jeune ne connaissais que trop bien.

-** Je t'avais pourtant avertis de surveiller Wayne non ? Tu te fiche de moi ma parole !**  
**\- Tu l'avais demander a Roméo puisque je t'avais dit que je n'était pas à la maison.**  
**\- Mais ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère alors arrête. Maintenant espèce de petit con, tu vas nettoyer Wayne et lui virer le sang qu'il a sur lui. Ensuite tu ira chercher le corps de la personne qu'il a tué ou blessé, et tu l'enterrera si elle est mort ou tu l'achèvera si elle est blessée.**  
**\- Ouais...** Souffla le plus jeune.

Brooklyn pris alors le petit dans ses bras puis il se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Wayne n'avait que 6 ans et était quasi incontrôlable. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque bêtise qu'il faisait c'était Brooklyn qui prenait. Enfin maintenant qu'il t pensais, peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans cette famille c'était toujours lui qui prenait.

-** Padon Brooklyn. Dit le petit avec innocence. Pas tape moi ?**  
**\- Non Wayne, je ne suis pas papa moi. Et tu n'y ai pour rien.**

**XXXXXXX**

Stiles était couché sur le lit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne souvenais plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, seulement du moment ou il avait failli tué son meilleur ami. Comment avait il fait ça, se demanda t il soudainement. Il se leva, passa de l'eau sur son visage et partis en direction de son ordinateur afin de faire des recherches.

Après quelques heures de recherches, il trouva enfin des réponses à ses question et il n'en fût pas plus rassuré.

**XXXXXXX**

Chris Argent savais que Cora ne dirais rien, il avait fort bien compris depuis que celle ci lui répétait. Et c'est pour cela qu'un certain jeudi matin il téléphona à Talia pour l'avertir qu'il venait au loft de Derek avec celle ci.

Arriver à destination, il aida la jeune fille a marcher a cause de la jambe qui lui manquait. Sur place se trouvait la meute de Talia ainsi qu'Isaac et Stiles.  
Chris mis Cora assise devant les personnes présente, puis tandis quelques instrument de mort au jeune Stilinski.

**\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que cette tâche te reviens de droit. Elle ne parle pas et refuse tout coopération. A toi de la tuer, de te venger.**

Stiles regardais autour de lui en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il pensais tout d'abord à sa mère, à ce qu'il avait fait à Scott, a Derek. Même si Cora avait tuée sa mère, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance n'est-ce pas. En tout cas c'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu, qu'il ne se venge pas mais qu'il pardonne. Il souffla bruyamment avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Je ne peux pas le faire.**  
**\- Toi non, mais moi je ne vais pas me gêner.** Dit soudainement une voix.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? :D **_

_**Prochain chapitre, mercredi au plus tard :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, coucou tous le monde, voici le chapitre 9 :)**_

_**Comme toujours les droits ne sont pas a moi, blablabla x) **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Bonne lecture.**_

_**ENJOY ! :3**_

_**Réponse Reviews**_

_**jlukes **_Hey, merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée que tu te sois perdue, c'est vrai que j'écris vraiment bizarrement x) J'espère que ça ira mieux pour ce chapitre :)

_**Yumi-elfeuw **_Haha ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis désolée de t'annoncé que ce n'est pas maintenant que tu pourra te servir de ton épluche patate et de ton broyeur ^^ :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3

_**anonyme92 **_Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Ensuite oui, Stiles va être particulièrement puissant ^^ Derek con ? Ho vraiment ? x') Merci de dire que je te fait rêvé, c'est vraiment un beau compliment :) Merci pour ta review :D

_**Wm2 **_Hey, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

_**Guest:**_ T'inquiète son heure est venue. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA :3 Désolé, mais ce n'est pas Derek :') Mais il est revenu :p

_**brookedaviiis**_ : La relation entre Brooklyn et ses frères est.. Tendu :) Patience et tu sera ce qu'est Wayne, ainsi que toute sa petite family ^^ Scott est complément stupide, mais je voulais un imbécile pour mettre Stiles en colère et c'est tombé sur lui x'). Pour Stiles c'est... HAHA tu verras :p Merci pour tes Reviews/Romans :33 J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Brooklyn cherchais désespérément la personne que son frère avait attaqué. Il se concentrais sur l'odeur de sang de la jeune personne et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ces bois sombre et profond a l'autre bout de Beacon Hills lorsqu'il l'a vit. Son visage lui était familier, bien trop même. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et c'est alors qu'il constata qu'elle était blessée au niveau du bras droit et de la jambe gauche. Il mis une main sur son épaule puis entama la conversation.

**\- Tu vas bien ? Comment t'appelle tu ? Ne panique pas.**  
**\- Allison. Allison Argent. Aidez moi, s'il vous plait. Il y a cet enfant qui..**  
**\- D'accord Allison, regarde moi dans les yeux.**

La dite Allison releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Brooklyn. Il la regarda intensément tout en reprenant sa respiration. Ses yeux changèrent de couleurs et sont devenu gris/rouge, tout comme ceux de la jeune fille qui avait également pris cette teinte surnaturelle.

**\- Allison, c'est un animal qui t'a attaquée. Tu te promenais dans les bois lorsqu'il est sorti et t'a attaquée.**  
**\- Il est sortis et m'a attaquée...**  
**\- Il était noir et gris et faisais environ un mètre trente.**  
**\- Noir et gris..** Chuchota Allison.

Brooklyn vit la jeune femme fermer les yeux quelques instant avant de les ré-ouvrir et de souffler.

**\- Allison qu'est-ce qui t'a attaquer ?** Demanda Brooklyn.  
**\- C'est un animal. Il était gris et il s'est jeter sur moi.**  
**\- Très bien, maintenant tu vas appeler ton père et lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passer en pleurant.**  
**\- Oui. Un animal.**

Le plus vieux s'éloigna de la jeune fille tout en vérifiant la version qu'elle donnerais à son père. Lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci avait exactement dit ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, il commença à prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui.  
Il marchait depuis trois bonne minutes lorsqu'il entendis un bruit. Il commençais a changer tout en regardant autour de lui et c'est alors un il reconnu la personne qui était au loin. C'était Tyler son frère aîné.

\- **C'était mignon ce que tu as fait pour cette fille, mais si papa l'apprends...**  
**\- Je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais tuer quelqu'un et je ne commencerai certainement pas maintenant.**  
**\- T'es pouvoirs s'améliore apparemment, c'est bien ça, comment tu arrive à te nourrir ?**  
**\- Je me débrouille. Que fais tu ici ?**  
**\- Genim a découvert ses pouvoirs.**

Brooklyn fixa son frère avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Non pas maintenant, il est trop tôt. Pensa-t-il.

**XXXXXX**

**\- Toi non, mais moi je ne vais pas me gêner.**

Toutes les personnes présentent s'était tournés vers celle qui venait de prendre la parole. Et ils furent choquée de voir que cette personne n'était autre que John Stilinski. Il s'approcha de Cora avant de prendre le poignard en argent que lui tendait Chris. Le shérif ignorait tout ce qui concernait le monde surnaturel que son fils côtoyait. Claudia ne lui avait jamais dit que sa meilleure amie était un loup garou.  
Il regarda Cora dans les yeux avant de dire.

**\- Un dernier mot ?**  
**\- Oui, comment avez vous su que c'était moi qui a fait ça?**  
**\- T'es empreintes on été relevé sur ma femme et dans la pièce ou a été retrouver son corps. Et à présent c'est a moi de me venger.**  
**\- Sache que tu m'a terriblement déçu, tu es la pire fille qu'une mère peut souhaiter. J'espère que ton corps pourrira en enfer.**

Stiles regardais Talia lorsqu'elle avait prononcer ses mots si blessant à sa fille. Il fut choqué mais surtout toucher de voir que cette femme tenait vraiment à sa mère. Son regard fut attiré vers son père qui ferma les yeux et enfonça le poignard dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui se met à rire avant de souffler pour la dernière fois dans une phrase.

-** Ce n'est pas finis.**  
**\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si.** Ajouta le plus vieux.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles étais assis sur son lit, il se tenait dos à la fenêtre et pensait. Il pensais à ce que son père avait fait a Cora, ce que Talia avait dit à cet instant. Il réfléchissait également à sa récente découverte qui le concernait. Mais alors qu'était-il vraiment ? Il en avais aucune idée, et il devait en parler a quelqu'un. Il avait faillit tuer son meilleur ami.  
Alors qu'il entendis un bruit venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre, Stiles se mis à paniquer ce qui créa un bulle de protection autour de lui. Il se retourna puis constata qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Derek Hale.  
Derek lui, s'approcha de Stiles avant de tenter de le toucher. Ce contact le fis reculer contre son gré.

**\- Pourquoi tu es revenu Derek ? Pour un peu plus me faire de mal ?**  
**\- Stiles...**  
**\- Tu ne sais même pas a quel point ton départ m'a fait du mal, tu es parti seulement avec un pauvre mot qui disait que tu ne reviendrais pas avant longtemps.. Je t'en veux, tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste.**  
**\- Stiles...**  
**\- Mais quoi bordel ! **Hurla le plus jeune.  
**\- Si je suis partis c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'on te fasse du mal. Cora a tué ta mère parce qu'elle était trop proche de la mienne alors imagine ce qu'elle ou une autre dégénère dans son genre aurais pu te faire ? Elle a essayer de te tuer cette nuit la..**  
**\- Pourquoi es tu revenu alors ?**  
**\- Parce que tu me manquais, et que j'ai réaliser que finalement le meilleur moyen pour moi de te protéger était de rester près de toi.**

Stiles n'en croyais pas des ses oreilles. Derek, le mec le plus insensible du monde venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. La bulle précédemment créé s'était dissous et Stiles se jeta littéralement contre Derek. Celui-ci le pris dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le crâne du plus jeune. Son cœur battait particulièrement vite, mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

**\- Où était tu partis ?** Demanda doucement le plus jeune.  
**\- Austin au Texas... Je sais c'est pas tout près, mais c'était le but rechercher. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir Stiles.**

Derek commença à s'approcher de la fenêtre lorsque celle ci se ferma d'elle même. Derek se tourna en direction de Stiles, il mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions là dessus, mais finalement il n'en dit pas un mot. Stiles tira légèrement le t-shirt de Derek avant de lui dire.

**\- Restes ! S'il te plait.**

Derek pris donc place aux côtés de lui. Finalement Stiles était resté Stiles même après sa fugue stupide. Derek pensa à ce que dirais la meute et sa famille le lendemain.  
Au moment où il allait s'endormir, il se rendus compte que la bulle d'il y a quelques minutes était revenu. Et au lieu de protège seulement le plus jeune, elle les avait envelopper tout les deux.

**XXXXXX**

Peter était moqueur et têtu, tout le monde le savait, Lydia la première, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'étonnait plus de voir le plus vieux éplucher les bestiaire de créatures surnaturelles jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Pourtant ce soir il était différent, il ne cherchais pas à trouver, non, il s'était allonger sur le lit a côté d'elle et surtout, il était silencieux, trop silencieux même au goût de Lydia.

**\- Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc ?**  
**\- Rien Lydia, je réfléchissais seulement.. Tu sais avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'en ai plein la tête.**  
**\- Je sais. Je suis la, ne l'oublie jamais.**

Peter se releva du lit avant de se mettre assis, il pris Lydia par les hanches puis la plaça entre ses jambes de sorte à ce que le dos de la jeune fille soit collé au torse de Peter. Il encercla le corps frêle de la jeune fille avant de mettre sa tête au creux de son cou.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?**

**\- J'en ai aucune idée, tu serais certainement devenu fou !** Ria-t-elle.

**\- Mais je suis fou ! Je vais te le prouver !**

Il fis courir ses doigts sur les côtes de la jeune fille qui se tordis de rire. Peter profita de la faiblesse de la jeune fille pour la coucher sur le matelas et prendre place au dessus d'elle. Il pris appuis sur ses avant bras et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille qui souriait bêtement. Lydia claqua un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche et cela ne les perturbaient pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Le loup garou entendais le cœur battant de la jeune humaine, ceux qui ne faisait qu'empirer ses propres battements de cœur.

Alors que le regarde du loup, fixait les lèvres de l'humaine, celui-ci commençais a abaisser le visage dans l'espoir de l'embrasser.  
Mais soudainement il se releva, et se retrouva assis le lit a côté de Lydia.

**\- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai enfin trouvé bon sang.**

Il commença a traverser la chambre, afin de prendre un des livres qui était entreposée dans la chambre de la jeune fille chez qui il passait le plus claire de son temps, pour confirmé son choix. Il vérifia, posa le livre avant de levé la main en l'air.

**\- Mais enfin Peter, qu'as-tu trouvé ?** Ria-t-elle devant l'euphorie de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

**\- Quelle créature est Brooklyn.**

* * *

BOUM ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu :3

Prochain chapitre jeudi, vendredi au plus tard ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonzour ;) Nouveau chapitre ^^_**

**_Rien ne m'appartiens, mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque ^^ _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture :p ENJOY ! :D_**

_**Réponse Reviews ^^**_

_**brookedaviiis**_Merci pour ta review. Oui oui, ses pouvoir lui vienne de sa maman :p La famille de Brook' ne sont pas totalement des vampires ^^ Derek a mentis, mais bon.. Il est revenu MOUHAHAHA :3 J'espère que ca chapitre te plaira :). Au faite, oui Talia le sait ^^

_**anonyme92 **_Héhé :3 Alors tout d'abord, ce sont plus que des bampires ^^ MOUHAHA, et oui il va y avoir une histoire, de 'venez on joue a qui la proteger Stiles' ^^ Je suis contente que la relation Peter/Lydia te plaise alors ^^ Merci pour ta reviews :D

_**yumi-elfeuw **_Je suis peut-être cinglé, mais je t'imagine trop faire la danse de la joie au milieu de tout les trucs de torture et tout x))) Oui c'était bien le shérif, tu es la voyante de la semaine ! :3 Merci pour ta reviws et bonne lecture :p

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

* * *

Derek ouvris les yeux le premier le lendemain matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et le réveil de Stiles indiquait 6:10 du matin. Il se leva du lit tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible. N'entendant aucun bruit dans l'habitation et ne voyant pas la voiture du shérif dans l'allée, le jeune Alpha décida alors de descendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour l'adolescent. A peine eut il entrer dans la pièce qu'il vit le père du jeune homme assis sur une chaise avec un café dans la main. Derek allait reprendre le chemin de la chambre lorsque l'adulte pris la parole.

**\- Je sais que c'est toi Hale, viens t'asseoir on va discuter.**

Le jeune Hale pris donc place devant le plus âgé. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Derek ne faisais pas le malin. Il savais que le père du jeune homme était sans doute furieux contre lui suite à son départ, qui avait rendu son fils si mal moralement.

-** Derek Hale. Depuis quand tu entres chez moi par la fenêtre ?**  
**\- La journée, je le faisais avant de temps en temps lorsque j'avais besoin de l'aide de votre fils, de nuit c'est la première fois, je voulais m'excuser.**  
**\- Écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas intérêt de te revoir parler a mon fils, ni même l'approcher sinon je porte plainte pour infraction nocturne. Tu l'a assez fait souffrir comme ca, maintenant tu lui fout la paix ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre Derek ?**  
**\- Bien monsieur, mais sachez que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Lorsqu'il sera levé, vous lui expliquerez pourquoi il ne pourra plus me voir, c'est sur que sa le rendra heureux !**  
**\- Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire maintenant, DEGAGE !** Cria le plus vieux.

Derek pris son téléphone qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table, puis s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. En sortant, il jeta un regard au shérif qui le fixait méchamment. Le loup claqua la porte puis partis en direction de chez lui. De son ancienne maison familiale.

**XXXX**

Allison était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, légèrement endormie. Un animal l'avait attaquer elle en était a présent sur, pourtant, dans ses cauchemars, cette animal parlais, hors un puma ou autre ne parle pas non ?  
Elle s'assied dans le lit puis passa une main sur son visage, elle était fatiguée donc sa mémoire lui jouais des tours conclua-t-elle.  
Elle se recoucha lorsqu'elle entendis une conversation qui se déroulais derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle reconnu aisément la voix de Scott, mais n'arrivais pas à savoir qui était la deuxième. Elle se concentra sur les voix et écouta.

**\- Écoute Isaac, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs d'accord, nous n'aurions jamais du..**  
**\- Jamais du faire quoi hein ? Vas y dit le !**  
**\- On aurais jamais du faire ce que nous avons fait cette nuit la ! On aurait jamais du coucher ensemble !**

La vérité éclata au visage de la jeune fille qui se retint de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Non seulement son petit ami et amour de sa vie l'avait trompée mais en plus il l'avait fait avec Isaac Lahey, un homme et son ami qui plus est. Allison se recoucha et faisait semblant de dormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune Scott s'approche d'elle, puis lui pris la main avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Deux choix s'imposaient a elle, lui révéler ce qu'elle venais d'entendre ou ne rien dire.

**\- Hey mon cœur, tu vas mieux ? tu t'es reposée ?**  
**\- Oui Scott je me suis reposer merci.**  
**\- Ton père m'a appeler et ma dit qu'un animal t'avais sauté dessus ? Tu as vu ce que c'était ?**

Le regarde de la fille de fixa sur le mur devant elle tandis qu'un flash de lumière lui aveuglait les yeux. Elle mis ses mains sur sa tête avant de la pencher.  
Le véritable souvenir était de plus en plus clair dans son esprit.  
Elle voyait la forêt, et l'animal.. En vérité elle n'était plus vraiment sur que c'était un animal.

**\- Alli' Ça va chérie ? Respire.**  
**\- Oui c'était un animal Scott, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

Peu importe ce qu'elle se souvenais de cette soirée la, elle n'en parlerais pas a son menteur de petit ami.

**XXXXX**

Isaac était blessé. Les paroles que lui avait dit son ami, Scott, l'avait profondément blessé, si bien que lorsqu'il rentra au loft, pour une fois calme et tranquille, de Derek, il se mis instantanément à pleurer.  
Cela faisais plus de trois semaines que leurs fameuse nuit avaient eu lieu, mais jusqu'ici, aucun des deux n'avait osé en parler. Le premier a avoir aborder le sujet étais Isaac lorsqu'il avait dit à son ami qu'il se sentait relativement mal depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il étais assis sur le canapé, la tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il ne savais pas quoi penser. Il se courba en avant, soudainement pris de nausée. Le jeune homme se leva avant de courir en direction des toilettes. Il y laissa son petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir sur le sol.  
Manquais plus que je tombe malade tiens. Pensa Isaac. Il commençait à réfléchir lorsqu'il entendis une personne parler.

**\- Je me souviens des nausée que j'avais lorsque j'étais enceinte de Derek. Je passais le plus claire de mes matins et soirs à proximité des toilettes du coin.**  
**\- J'imagine Talia. Je suis seulement malade tu sais, ça va passer.**  
**\- Isaac Lahey, les loups ne tombent jamais malade. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est seulement si tu as eu des relations avec un homme et si tu es revendiqué.**

Isaac se mis à piquer un fard en fixant le sol. Il souria quelque secondes avant de se pencher une seconde fois et de vomir de la bile cette fois. Il toussa alors tout en lâchant une larmes. Talia lui frotta le dos doucement.

**\- Avec Scott et nous ne sommes pas revendiquer. Pourquoi, quel importance ?**  
**\- Tu vas prendre ta veste, nous allons chez Deaton,Isaac.**

Le jeune homme pris donc ses affaires, puis entra dans la voiture de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Cela faisait 1 ans qu'il connaissait Talia et il n'avais jamais eu autant confiance en une personne.

**XXX**

Peter se leva du canapé sur le quel il était assis depuis quelques minutes. Cela faisait exactement douze heures qu'il avait trouver ce qu'était Brooklyn et cela l'effrayait. Oui la véritable nature de Brooklyn et certainement de sa famille, lui fichait la trouille.

**\- Peter, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je te dirais que tu as peur.**  
**\- Laura.. Nous avons des.. Il y a des hybrides en ville. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?**  
**\- Non.. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est des hybrides ?**

Peter pris la main de Laura pour l'inciter à s'asseoir sur le divan avec lui. Il lui souria tristement avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Les hybrides.. Ce sont des créatures mi-vampire et mi-loup-garou. Ils sont clairement beaucoup plus fort que nous. Ils ont les pouvoirs des vampire et des loups. Tu comprends ? Nous ne sommes plus les plus fort.**

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Un jeune homme basané entra dans la pièce essoufflé et transpirant. Il s'approcha des peux personnes présentes et leur cria.

**\- Allison s'est fait attaquer par un animal. Pourtant lorsqu'elle parle on dirait qu'elle ment ! Il faut l'aider !**

Laura et Peter se regardaient, décidément, tout n'allait plus être aussi simple a présent.

**\- Il faut que toute la meute y compris Stiles se réunisse ici. Maintenant !**

* * *

J'aime pas ce chapitre ok x) J'espère que vous vous avez aimé :)

Prochain chapitre demain au plus tard dimanche :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour a tous, voici le chapitre 11, que je voulais mettre hier, mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que c'était impossible d'accéder a mon compte. **_

_**Il est plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **_

_**Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture. **_

_**ENJOY ! :D**_

_**Réponses Reviews ^^**_

_**yumi-elfeuw **_En gros oui, sauf que Klaus a besoin du sang d'un double pétrova pour que ses hybrides survivent si je ne me trompe pas, ( C'est ça ? x) ), alors que Brooklyn n'en a pas besoin ^^ Merci pour ta review ^^

**anonyme92 **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu, et aussi que tu apprécie Talia, parce que j'imagine vraiment son caractère, puisque dans la série, on ne sais pas grand chose d'elle x'(Merci pour ta review

_**brookedaviiis**_ J'espère que tout trouvera toutes les réponses a tes question concernant les hybrides dans ce chap, j'ai essayer 'être plus claire ^^En ce qui concerne Allison, elle n'a pas rater de battement de cœur, c'est juste que Scott est Stupide et ne veux pas la croire quand elle dit que c'était un animal ^^ Voilà, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

**\- Isaac. Après t'avoir examiner, je peux t'affirmer que tu es bel et bien enceint.**

Le dit Isaac posa la main devant sa bouche en ouvrant grand les yeux. Son esprit fut envahie par tant de question et de peur. Il n'avais jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, il n'avais jamais côtoyé un bébé de près ou de loin, alors être père.. Il se leva puis commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il aurait voulu posé tellement de question que finalement aucune de franchis ses lèvres. Il sentis la main réconfortante du vétérinaire sur son épaule tandis qu'il se mettais a pleurer.

**\- Viens t'asseoir, je vais faire du café et nous allons discuté de tout ce que ça implique et des précautions à prendre. Isaac, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.**

Deaton partis de la pièce afin de préparer le breuvage tant apprécier de ce dernier. Il ajouta du sucre puis lorsque le café coula, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le futur papa qui n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs. Il se sentis triste pour le jeune homme. Une fois le liquide prêt, il retourna s'installer près d'Isaac tout en lui souriant.

**\- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'une grossesse surnaturel ne dure pas aussi longtemps que chez les humains. Elle dure à peu près 5 mois, peut être moins, cela dépends des personnes. Ensuite..**  
**\- Et si je veux avorter ?** Souffla le jeune homme.

Cette fois ci, ses pleures s'étaient calmer mais la colère avait pris place sur son visage. Isaac s'en voulais. Il s'en voulais d'avoir cru une seule seconde que Scott avait des quelconques sentiments à son égard. Oui, il se haïssait et ne voulais en aucun cas d'un petit louveteaux qui lui rappèlerai chaque jour à quel point il avait été naïf.  
Deaton se racla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre.

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose sans te mettre en danger. Avorter, tuerais littéralement ton loup, tu ne pas faire ça.**

Isaac se leva de sa chaise avant de la jeter contre un des murs de la clinique puis pris la fuit. Pendant sa course, il se sentais seul, mal, utilisé.  
Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte du loft de son Alpha, il tomba nez à nez avec Scott qui l'ignore royalement. Isaac claqua donc la porte avant de partir se réfugier dans la chambre que Derek lui avait aménagé des mois plus tôt. Il se coucha sur son lit tout en se demandant si il allait y arriver, à supporter tout ce qui se passait. Il entendis des coups à la porte puis vis entrer Talia qui se précipita près de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il serra fermement le corps de sa mère de substitution avant de commencer à parler.

**\- Je me disais qu'il me connaissait, qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais et que jamais il ne jouerais avec moi ou les sentiment. J'avais eu l'infime espoir que peut-être tout irais bien. Mais à la place je me retrouve seul avec un louveteau sur les bras. Putain mais pourquoi rien ne va jamais comme je le veux. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans la meute, je voudrais seulement un moment pour respirer, mais lui, il me consume, me brûle et me tue.**  
**\- Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je serais toujours la, même après la naissance du petit, parle en à Derek, il se montrera présent aussi. N'oublie jamais que l'imbécile dans cet histoire c'est lui. Toi tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Allez fiston repose toi un peu.**

Isaac se coucha sur le lit bercé par les caresses de Talia qui tentais de le réconforter.  
Une fois qu'elle vis que le jeune homme s'était endormis, elle pris la direction du salon avant de se retrouver devant Scott. Elle le gifla brièvement alors que Scott poussa un cri.

**\- Ça c'est pour avoir accusé Derek d'avoir lâchement abandonner son ami alors que tu fais pareil. Les responsabilités ça s'assume. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as refait pleurer Isaac une seule fois, ce ne sera pas une simple claque que tu te prendra.**

Scott fut choquer du geste de la mère de son Alpha tandis que Peter lui, était fière. Il n'appréciait guère ce jeune homme qui osait faire des réflexions sur des choses et sujet dont il ignorait l'existence. Laura qui était spectatrice de la scène pris enfin la parole afin de prévenir sa mère de la découverte son oncle.

**\- Maman, c'est vrai que les hybrides sont plus fort que nous ?**

La mère ne répondais pas tout de suite. Elle fixait un point imaginaire tandis que son esprit repartais a il y a des années plus tôt.

_**14 ans plus tôt.**_

**\- Écoute Jérémy, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais, n'y va pas seul.**  
**\- Talia, me chérie, ne t'en fais pas, et puis tu sais bien que les hybrides ne sont pas plus puissant que nous.**

La jeune femme, enceint de Cora a l'époque, souria a son mari avant de l'embrasser. Des hybrides avaient pris lieu de leurs territoires, en leurs promettant de ne pas les blessée ou autre. Lorsque le soir fut arriver, Derek entendis quelque chose cogner contre la fenêtre de la maison. En sortant, il découvrit son père, mordu et griffer a plusieurs endroits et particulièrement sur le cou. Le jeune garçon se mit à hurler afin que sa mère vienne. Une fois sur place, elle pris son mari dans les bras en pleurant.

**\- Non ! Non ! Jeremy bas toi, je t'en supplie !**  
**\- Talia chérie, prends soin des enfants et bas toi pour moi. Et n'oublie jamais cette phrase: je t'aime plus que tout au monde et cela même dans l'au delà.**  
**\- Je te vengerais mon amour.**  
**\- Oublie cette idée, les hybrides sont plus fort que nous. Je.. Je vous aime tellement.**

_**Retour au présent.**_

\- **Laura, nous ne te l'avons jamais dis, mais c'est un hybrides qui a tué ton père, il avait toujours pensé que les loups étaient les plus fort.. Mais.. Ce sont eux.**  
**\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit a l'époque que papa s'était fait attaquer. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que c'était des hybrides ?**  
**\- Pour te protéger. Il y en a en ville c'est ça ?**  
**\- Oui,** répondi Scott.  
**\- Toi on ne t'a pas sonné il me semble **répliqua instantanément Peter.  
**\- Bien, ils ont gagné un bataille, pas la guerre.**

**XXXXXXX**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Isaac avait appris sa maternité. Il allait entamé son deuxième mois, et voyais déjà que son corps commençais a changer. Ses hanches se firent plus large et son ventre commençais a s'arrondir. Durant cette semaine, il avait appris à accepter et a finalement aimer ce petit bout de chou. Le jeune homme savais que son enfant serais un loup, puisque Scott et lui même ont cette particularité. Cela ne le rassurais pas spécialement mais après tout, que pouvais-t-il y faire.  
Il allais se lever de son lit lorsqu'une personne entra dans sa chambre. Après avoir jeter un furtif coup d'œil à son réveil, il vit que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre au cas où il subirait un coup. La personne qui rentra dans la chambre se mît a rire.

**\- Hey, ce n'est que moi, doucement la maman.** Ria Peter**. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, j'ai entendu du bruit.**  
**\- Je vais bien merci Peter de t'en inquiété.**

Le dit Peter repris donc son chemin dans le sens inverse. Isaac était touché de voir à quel point cette famille prenait soin de lui. A présent il se sentait comme étant l'un des leurs.

**XXXXX**

Stiles s'en était tellement douter que lorsque cela ce produisit il ne fut même pas étonné. Derek l'avait abandonné, encore. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, depuis la réunion concernant les hybrides a vrai dire. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il entendis son père dire a Brooklyn d'entrer dans leur demeure. Stiles l'avait appeler il y a quelques minutes a peine parce qu'il voulais lui parler, lui dire qu'il savait tout. Il craignait sa réaction, évidemment, mais tant de fois Brooklyn avait promis à Stiles qu'il ne lui ferais aucun mal. Et puis après tout il avais des pouvoirs, pouvoirs qu'il apprenait tant bien que mal à maîtriser seul. Le jeune entendis son père rire a une blague de l'invité avant de lui indiquer ou se trouvais son fils. John appréciait ce jeune homme, il était poli, attentionné, gentil. Tout le contraire de Derek Hale en réalité.  
Stiles vit une petite tête brune passée par la fenêtre avec un merveilleux sourire coller sur ses lèvres.

**\- Stiles ?! Je pars au bureau, je vais rentrer tard. A ce soir.** Cria John.  
**\- D'accord papa, fait attention a toi.**

La porte d'entrée claqua et c'est ce bruit qui fis réagir Brooklyn qui bougea enfin de l'encadrement de la porte pour venir se placer sur le lit de son ami.

**\- Alors, alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler petit Stiles.** Souria le plus vieux.  
-** De toi. De ta famille. Brook' je sais ce que vous êtes.**  
**\- Et qui sommes nous ?** Demanda le brun avec une once de méchanceté dans la voix.  
**\- Vous êtes des hybrides. Écoute, je n'ai pas peur. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit dès le départ ?**  
**\- Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir c'est tout. Tu sais, dans ma famille nous sommes tous des hybrides. Notre vieillissement continue grâce à notre partie loup-garou qui est plus dominante que notre partie vampire. Nous sommes tous née comme ça.**  
**\- Comment cela ce fait-il ? Je veux dire, normalement on le devient on ne l'a pas dans les gènes. Si ?**  
**\- Tu as totalement raison, dans la logique nous ne devons pas naître ainsi, mais nous venons d'une lignée d'Originel, ce qui nous donne la force de donner naissance à des hybrides.**  
**\- Tu.. Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?**

Alors que le plus jeune venait de finir de poser sa question, une personne venait de faire éruption dans sa chambre. Évidement, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour savoir qui était cet intrus. Il s'agissait de Derek, qui pris d'une colère injustifié se transforma avant de plaquer l'hybride contre le mur. Stiles aurait voulu aider son ami, mais il avait également peur de le blesser, il ne maîtriser pas vraiment ses pouvoirs encore. Mais ses craintes furent envolées lorsque soudainement Brooklyn changea à son tour. Ses yeux était devenue d'un marrons doré qui les rendaient extraordinaire. Il avait le visage d'un loup-garou mais les crocs et les oreilles des vampires. Il était époustouflant pensa le plus jeune.

**\- Tu vas partir d'ici tout de suite Derek Hale, tu ne sais même pas ce qui me retiens de ne pas te fracasser la tête contre le sol.** Menaça L'hybride.  
**\- Ce qui te retient ? Ton manque de force peut être. Les loups sont plus fort que vous. Vous êtes des sortes de batard en réalité.** Cracha Derek.

A ces mots, le jeune Brooklyn réunis un dixième de la force qu'il avait réellement et projeta le plus vieux à travers la fenêtre.

**\- Hé ma fenêtre ! Non mais c'est pas vrai arrêté tout les deux.**

Derek revint à la charge quelques secondes plus tard, il saignait du au éclat de verre mais commençait déjà à cicatriser. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le jeune hybride, un champ de force l'en empêcha, le protégeant. A la minute qui suivit, Stiles s'approcha du jeune homme pour vérifié que celui-ci n'avait aucune blessure. Une fois ceci fait, Stiles fit quelques pas en direction du loup puis le pris par le poignet. Celui ci se mis à hurler face à la douleur qu'il ressentait a l'endroit ou la main était posée. L'odeur de la chambre se remplie soudainement de verveine et d'aconit. Le plus jeune laissa sa main sur la peau désormais brûlée de Derek. Peut importe il va cicatriser vite fait de toute manière pensait-il.

-** Si jamais tu envisages, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de le toucher, je te ferais pire que ça. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Peter, un hybride est dangereux.**  
**\- Mais toi tu n'en ai pas un.**  
**\- Lui non, mais moi si. Arrête de lui tourner autour Hale, sinon ça va très mal se passer.**

Le dit Hale tourna les talons puis partis de la maison, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes reprirent place sur le lit.

**\- Non. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et pourtant, il y a quelque minutes, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.**

**XXXXXX**

Allison faisait des cauchemars dans lequel son esprit lui jouait des tours. Elle rêvais beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait entendu une semaine plus tôt. Elle se demandait encore ce quenelle avait fait de mal pour que son loup garou de petit ami ne l'a trompé. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne trouvais pas. Elle n'était pas facile à vivre, certes. Elle était issue d'une famille de chasseur aussi, mais cela donne vraiment le droit a Scott de faire ce qu'il a fait ? Non.  
Allison se leva de son lit, puis se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Son reflet l'insupportais, ses marques morsure sur son bras et sa jambe n'apaisait pas ses pensées.  
Alors qu'elle partais déjeuner, la porte d'entrée retentis. Chris Argent, fit entrer la personne dans la maison, puis la fit se diriger dans la cuisine. Lorsque la jeune fille s'aperçut que le visiteur était Scott, elle pris son bol de céréales puis partie en direction de sa chambre. Il était tout bonnement hors de question de voir cet individu des le matin pensa-t-elle. Pourtant après avoir fermer la porte à clé, elle entendis la voix de Scott de l'autre côté de la porte.

**\- Alli'. S'il te plaît ouvre moi. Je sais que ce ne va pas fort en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas en te murant dans le silence que ça va s'arranger. Je suis la pour toi, tu le sais.**  
**\- Oui comme tu as été la pour Isaac ?!**

La bombe était lâchée. Alors que la jeune fille entrepris d'ouvrir la porte, Scott, lui, baissait les yeux tout en se demandant ce que la jeune femme savais exactement sur cette histoire. Sa réponse arriva plus rapidement qu'il l'aurai cru. Allison pleurais, tandis qu'elle se tenais loin de son désormais ex petit ami.

**\- N'est-ce pas Scott ? Tu as été assez idiot pour parler de ton infidélité devant ma porte de chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu ose faire ça ? Je n'en veux même pas a Isaac, parce que le responsable dans cet histoire c'est toi ! Tu était en couple et tu savais que Isaac a toujours eu un faible pour toi ! En faite je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus, que tu m'ai trompée ou que tu as délibérément jouer avec les sentiments d'un mec super. Maintenant tout es dit, casse toi, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.**

Elle claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme qui pris le chemin de la sortie tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait jouer, il avait perdu. Mais seulement, il avait perdu toute les personnes qu'il aimait. Finalement, il n'était qu'un con.

**XXXXXXX**

Jackson était prétentieux, ce qui le rendais le plus clair du temps insupportable. Et pourtant tout le monde le savais, c'était un garçon adorable qui savait remonter le moral des troupes. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouver chez Derek, devant Laura, lui racontant des blagues dans l'espoir de la faire sourire. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à se faire a l'idée qu'on est pu lui cacher les véritables causes de la mort de son père. Jackson lui était triste pour elle. Il ne connaissais pas la douleur de perdre un parents et pourtant il se douta de ce que Laura pouvais ressentir au fond d'elle. Il se leva avant de lui claquer un baiser sur la loup avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Ce soir, petite Laura, c'est pop corn, chocolat chaud et films. Tu verras, rien de tel pour se changer les idées.**

Laura le remercia franchement, sa présence la réconforta. A vrai dire, Jackson et elle ne s'étaient jamais vraiment décrocher un mot, et pourtant, il y a de cela deux heures, lorsqu'il avait trouver la jeune femme en train de pleurer, il était resté avec elle et avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Oui elle trouva l'intention du plus jeune réellement touchante.  
C'est ainsi que les deux personnes se retrouvèrent à se goinfrer de pop-corn toute la soirée devant divers film avant que le sommeil emportant la jeune femme. Jackson quant à lui, se contentais de surveiller le sommeil de Laura tout en pensant a sa vie. Oui, lui aussi aurait tellement apprécier qu'une personne fasse attention a lui lorsqu'il allais mal. Maintenant qu'il était devenu un loup, tout avait changer et rien n'avais changer à la fois. Il allait mieux sur le plan familial, mais se sentait toujours aussi diablement seul.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Z'avez vu, il est plus long :p

Merci de me lire, bisous mes louveteaux :p


End file.
